Akatsuki: Babisitting chaos
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: After a failed try to capture Naruto the Akatsuki were hit except two members by a strange jutsu performed by Tsunade. On the next morning stand Deidara and Itachi in front of a little problem or to put it better eight little problems...
1. Prologue

A/N: this idea come to me a five minutes before school and now that I have a whole hour free and so I have decided to write it…The Akatsuki are so much fun to torment…

I. Prologue/A strange jutsu

* * *

The door to the Akatsuki headquarters flew open with a heap and ten people walked inside, well not everyone was walking some of them were needing the help of the ones on they side or were carried inside.

"How the fuck could that drenched woman manage to GET US ALL OUT!!" Hidan was frustrated and feeling rather embarrassed because he had a 'little accident' in his fight against a five ANBU members and was now carried by his partner Kakuzu because he himself was in pieces.

"Even I have under estiminated the power of one of the legendary San-nin." The Leader groaned as he was helped inside by Konan who looked at him with the mix of worry and amusement. Pain may be injured physically, but his pride was more injured because Tsunade send him with a rather hard kick on a rather high flight in front of all the Akatsuki and the Kyuubi-boy and co. Let's just say, everyone had a little problem in staying unfazed by seeing this scene. In other words everyone was rolling on the ground from laughing and even the two Uchihas were laughing at the scene.

"And what was that strange jutsu she used on us?" Kakuzu asked.

"What strange jutsu un?" Deidara asked confused as he put Sasori in a chair who cursed under his breath and mumbled something about '_needing to fix myself again'_.

"Oh right at that time when she used it against us were you with Itachi three streets away and fighting Itachi's little brother and that Hyuuga boy." Hidan said as Kakuzu begun to stitch him together again.

"Well, it didn't do anything, let's get our injuries cleaned and then rest." Kisame suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

"That would be great au…hey be a little bit more careful Kakuzu that hurt…"

"Then stop moving your head around or should Zetsu stitch you together?" he asked while grinning under his mask as he watched his partner pale and stare over at said plant-like man who perked immediately up by the idea.

"Uhm…I like it more when you do it…" Hidan said nervously.

"Then keep quiet." Kakuzu said and Hidan let out a sigh of relief as Zetsu turned his attention back again to Tobi's injured arm. How the boy could allow the cannibal to mend his wounds was beyond him, with this he could already sit on a silver tablet with one apple in his mouth.

"**There, **everything is ready." Zetsu said suddenly.

"Thank you Zetsu-san." Tobi said delighted and hugged Zetsu who blushed a bit while the others only stared at them gapping.

"Uhm…I don' even want to know…" Hidan pointed out and everyone nodded in agreement.

So after everyone took care of each others injuries and Hidan was stitched together again everyone went in they rooms to get some sleep after they failed mission, not knowing what will await them in the morning.

_**

* * *

**_

_**On the next morning… **_

Deidara sat up in his bed yawning loudly. After getting a nice warm shower and getting dressed he noticed that no one was up. After staring for a while at the empty kitchen he decided to go and wake the others up, first on his list was of course Sasori.

Deidara slowly sneaked inside the Puppet Master's room and up to said redhead's bed.

"Sasori no Dana…" he whispered to the puddle under the red cowers, but nothing. "Come Dana, you are usually the one who comes to wake me up." The blond said and pulled the cowers away, but a he did that his face pled and immediately run out of the room.

* * *

Itachi was sleeping peacefully in his bed as suddenly something or someone jumped on it ripping him out of his sleep and ducking under his cowers.

"Ugh…Sasuke, how many times did I already tell yo…"Itachi suddenly stopped with in mid sentence as the memory of the little fact that he had killed his whole family and his little brother would more likely make out wear a similar green jumpsuit as the jackass who fought Kisame then jump on his bed while he was still in it and crawl under the cowers. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Kisame if this is again about your nightmare to be put in a gigantic sushi on a seafood plate then I give you tree seconds to get out of my bed before I myself make sushi out of you." He growled, but nothing so Itachi pulled the cowers away only to notice that the puddle greeting him wasn't black nor blue, but blond? "Deidara, what do you think you are doing here in my bed...?" he asked annoyed, but was startled as the blond suddenly pounced at him and hugging him.

"Itachi-san I'm so happy…" he said smiling and the Uchiha tried to get the other male of off him, but he was stronger then he looked like.

"Deidara…" he hissed. "What the Hell got in to you?", but the blond didn't answer, an stead he grabbed the others hand and dragged him out of the room only in his boxers in the neighbor room which belonged to Kisame. "What are we doing here?" he asked annoyed.

"Kisame…" he said.

"I know that this is Kisame's room you idi…" but Deidara grabbed his head and turned it to the bed and pulled the cowers away. Itachi felt his jaw drop and the color leaving his face as he was now staring at his three years old partner who was blissfully sleeping and sucking at his thumb while holding a plush hark tightly.

"Ki…Kisame…" Itachi stammered shocked.

"And he is not the only one un…" Deidara said and Itachi looked at him vide eyed.

"What do you mean 'not the only one'?"

"I mean that everyone Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, even Leader-sama, everyone got turned in to little children." Deidara said while waving with his arms, but stopped when Itachi grabbed his hand and dragged him down to the living room where he left him for the time being while he got dressed, then returned.

"This whole situation could be the effect of that jutsu the others were talking about." Itachi said while massaging his forehead.

"Yes, we were the only ones who were not there." Deidara said while sitting on the couch Indian stile.

"Yes, I need to research that jutsu." Itachi said but then he suddenly felt someone tugging on his pants. The Uchiha stared down to see two pair of violet and green eyes stare up at him.

"We re hungy dada." Said little Hidan and Itachi paled while Deidara threw himself back on the couch while laughing.

"Urgh…" was the only thing the Uchiha managed to say.

"Come you two I will make you something." Deidara said and the two boys smiled happily and walked in the kitchen still holding each others hand. "And you were the one with a little brother." Deidara said smiling as he walked in to the kitchen leaving a glaring Itachi behind.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so what do you think from the start of this little fic? 


	2. Who said

A/N: wow, thank you all for the nice reviews and now let us look at our fav Akatsuki…

II. Who said parenthood was joy again?

* * *

After a while walked Itachi also in the kitchen where Deidara was humming a little song while making a five marmalade breads by the counter. Meanwhile were Hidan and Kakuzu sitting by the kitchen table and munching happily on they snack.

"The others are still sleeping." Itachi said as he was about to fix himself some tea as suddenly a cup with hot steaming tea was held out in front of him.

"I made you some tea for you un." He said and Itachi took it, still looking confused. "Don't give me that look, you were born as the golden son of your clan, the perfect first born son, but if you are born in a normal family and as a freak that I'm, then there is no one who is interested in that if you are hungry or afraid or cold. I needed to take care of myself since I was two so I know how to handle kids." Deidara said as he placed more bread on the table.

Itachi wanted to give a response, but was almost overrun by the rest of they 'in-to-child-turned' colleges. The breakfast went on rather smoothly that is until little Hidan decided to throw a bread at Kisame and hit him full force in the face, that emerged the blue child to try and pay the other back, but missed and hit Konan instead and slowly all this emerged in a rather messy food war.

"And what now?" Itachi asked as he dodged again.

"Uhm…children stop this instant." Eight pairs of eyes turned to the two adults. "So little ones who wants to go up the stairs with dada Itachi and have a nice bubble bath hmm?" the blond asked smiling and Itachi's eyes widened.

"Hold on, I will definitely not bath them." Itachi growled, but that didn't faze Deidara.

"Bath them or clean the kitchen, your choice…" he said while looking at the Uchiha.

"Arg…fine come you…" and with that he left, the eight children following behind him.

Deidara noticed that before they left that Hidan grabbed Kakuzu's hand and begun to pull him with him, he needed to smile at that, the two will freak if they hear that. He was about to start with the cleaning as he suddenly felt something clinging to his leg. The artist looked down confused only to find a crest of messy red hair.

"Dana, why are you not with the others?" he asked while looking down at the redhead who looked up at him pleadingly.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened again and Itachi stamped inside marmalade handprints on his face and clothes and was blushing like hell.

"Itachi-san what happened?" Deidara asked because usually nothing could make the Uchiha blush.

"I was smeared full from them while I chased the whole group through the bathroom to get them undressed and then I needed to explain why Konan is missing something." He said.

"What do you me…oh…" at that Deidara also blushed.

"And after this I needed to count them and well I had seven terrors instead of eight." He said as he tried to get Sasori who hid behind Deidara.

"Uhm…Itachi-san I will give Dana a bath after I'm finished." He said, but then suddenly begun to blush.

"Alright, eh what is?" he asked and turned around to look at what the blond was pointing at and he smacked his forehead. "Damn Kakuzu's freaking tentacles…" he said as he begun to chase after they leader who was now running around giggling nude and soapy.

"Well, the have fun, don't you think Dana un?" Deidara said as he picked the child up only to feel something sticky fall on his head. Looking up his jaw dropped. "How the heck did you get some of the bread stuck to the ceiling?"

* * *

After one hour of cleaning was in the kitchen no more sign of the marmalade war and Deidara was walking in the bath's direction. He was about to open the door when it was suddenly opened and he stood face to face with a very annoyed looking and most of all dripping wet Uchiha Itachi.

"Ita…" but the blackhead held his hand up.

"The pests are cleaned and in towels you need to go shopping for them and don't even dare to ask what happened." He said as he stamped past him, the children following after him smiling in they towels.

Deidara shrugged and was about to enter the bathroom as he heard noises from downstairs.

"_Pain-kun can I touch that?"_ asked little Konan's innocent voice.

_"Yes."_ Then he suddenly heard the crashing noise of a mug shatteing on the ground and someone dart out of the kitchen.

_"No she can't touch that!_" he heard Itachi growl.

_"Bu dada Itami you said she doesn't hame one so why can't she toch mine?"_

_"Because you are to young!"_ at that Deidara blushed, he could never look at the Leader in the same way again.

* * *

After a while were both sitting in the big bathtub, Kakuzu had three heart attacks when he saw it. The hot water felt wonderful against his skin as he watched Sasori play with the bubbles. After a while Deidara stood up to grab they towels as suddenly the door opened and Itachi walked inside.

"Itachi, you hentai!" the blond growled blushing as he sat immediately down again and sunk in the water so that only his head was out.

"Don't act like that you have nothing what I haven't seen in my live, well except that you have a fourth mouth and with your hair down you really look like a woman and what a surprise you are a full blond." The Uchiha said grinning, but was suddenly growling in pain as he was hit full force in the face with shampoo.

"Dana that wasn't nice." Deidara said to the little boy as he wrapped a towel around his waist and hurried to Itachi's side to help him to wash the shampoo out of his eyes so he failed to notice the glare send at the Uchiha from a little red haired boy.

After everything was alright again Deidara was about to leave as Itachi stepped out of the living room.

"I'm going with you." He said.

"We can't let eight children alone un." He said and walked up to the door, Itachi was about to stop him as he suddenly flew face first to the ground. Groaning he looked behind himself to see Tobi clinging to his leg.

"Oh great…" he growled as he heard the door shut.

_**

* * *

**_

_**In Konoha… **_

Deidara took the form of a beautiful young woman with long blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She had almost everything and needed to only get now some toys.

"May, may you have buyd many things dear." Said one elderly sales woman.

"Yes, some of my friends needed to go on a mission and so they left they for a while in my care." Deidara said.

"Yes, it is hard to be a sinobi and in the same time be there for your children." She said.

"Yes it is." the blond said.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back in the HQ… **_

Deidara walked inside with the bags, but soon dropped them. Something was not right it was quiet, to quiet for a house in which eight little children were. The blond immediately begun to look around for any sign what could have happened, but after entering the living room he needed to suppress a laugh.

There stood everyone each holding a carrion and were drawing happily in Itachi's face, who was sleeping. The Sharingan user will probably freak after he wakes up and looks in the mirror…

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: well what do you think from the situation so far? I know that this is a dumb question because I see all those great reviews I get from you. Well if any of you has a little idea what could happen, mostly of all what the kids should do then feel free to suggest your ideas… 


	3. Fluffy time

A/N: wow thank you all again for the great reviews, and there was also a weary good question about our dear Sasori. Well the jutsu which Tsunade used is a special sealed jutsu which when used against an opponent turns the person to an age between innocence and corruption so everyone is now around three years old and this jutsu lets also body modifications disappear when turning back the age so you can guess from that, that both Pain and Konan lost they piercings, Kakuzu doesn't look like as if shaved together, but still can use those tentacles like things and Sasori is fully human again. I hope that helped everyone and if you have a question then felt free to ask me about it…

Disclaimer: The Akatsuki all belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sempai and the song _"I'll make a man out of you' _is property of Disney, I only own the right for the age returning jutsu…

III. Fluffy time…

* * *

Itachi was peacefully sleeping on the couch as something or to put it better someone jumped full force on his stomach. Well we all know that, that something like this only leads to pain thanks to the one who jumped on us, we get a shock then we don't know what happened and more pain then we crash from the couch. Slowly he opened his eyes and glared with his Sharingan eyes at his soon to be sushi partner who sat between his legs which were still on the couch and was clapping happily his little blue hands. 

"Kisame you are so dead now…" he hissed and was about to launch himself at the child when a foot collided with his chest, pushing him down.

"What do you think you are doing Uchiha Itachi…" growled the blond darkly and his visible eye was glowing dangerously while he had Konan in his arms, who clonged frightened to his shirt.

"Ugh…get your foot from my chest…" he said, but still needed to admit that the blond had one hell of a glare.

"Dare to hurt one of them and you will wish that your little brother would come here and kill you..." Deidara hissed and after picking Kisame up walked out of the living room.

Itachi slowly got up from the ground while growling something about '_damned idiotic blonds and they freaking mother instincts' _and was already on his way to his room as he passed a mirror and suddenly stopped death in his tracks

* * *

Deidara was calmly leaning at the counter and drinking his tea while the chibi Akatsuki all sat at the table and were drawing happily. 

_**THOSE LITTLE BEASTS!!! **_

Deidara nearly choked on his drink and looked at the kitchen door which busts open and a rather angry looking Uchiha stormed inside.

"You little da…" but suddenly stood Deidara in front of him.

"What did I tell you about the children." He said.

"Do you see what they did to my face?"

"Yes, but they are little and don't know what they do." The blond said and turned to the children. "So everyone sleeping time." And with Itachi's unwanted help got the children in a newly decorated play and sleeping room.

After telling like four stories to the children and reading Hidan some parts of his Bible, which lead to some shuddering and gapping from the two adults, was everyone peacefully asleep, then Deidara stood up and dragged Itachi out of the room and in the bathroom where he made him sit down on the down clapped toilet seat and wetted a cloth.

"You know that for a person who has a five years younger brother you are not all to good with kids un." Said Deidara as he kneeled in front of Itachi and begun to whip away the pink flowers from his checks.

"Well, compared to our Leader and colleges was Sasuke a little angel." Itachi growled.

"Ok, I understand, but try to be a little bit nicer to them until we find out how we can make them normal again un." The blond said as he put a hand on Itachi's leg and pushed his body closer so that he could clean the rest of the others face.

Itachi gasped at this and first he didn't even know how to react, since his little brother he didn't allow anyone to get so close to him physically. A strange feeling begun to spread through his body as he watched the blonde's face only inches from his, he only needs o dip his head and they lips would met. To be honest, Itachi felt surprised at the fact that the blond Bomb Artist could act so caring around children. Shivers run through his body and without him knowing his right hand wrapped around Dei's wrist which was still on his leg startling the blond as his other hand found his way to his check.

"Ita…hmpf…" suddenly two lips cowered his in a soft kiss. Deidara let out a gasp which allowed the Uchiha to slip his tongue in the artist's hot cavern. Deidara tried to pull away, but his body didn't want to cooperate with his mind, but he didn't even to then suddenly Itachi's eyes widened in shock and pulled away, both panting and blushing.

Suddenly they heard the bathroom door opening and they heads immediately turned to the door where they spotted Konan and Tobi standing there, the first on holding a blue blanket in her little hands the later one was holding a white teddy bear.

"Wa are you doim?" asked little Tobi and both adults blushed even more.

"Uhm…well…" Deidara was at loss of words.

"You know this is something people do when they want to show a person that they like him." Itachi said suddenly and Konan begun smiling at that, Deidara on the other hand looked startled at him.

"Ye…yes…." the blond nodded and then looked confused at the two children. "How come you are up?" at that both run over to then and hugged Deidara.

"Hi-kun's goodnight stomy was scamy" said Tobi whimpering.

"I think I can agree with Tobi on this one." Itachi said as he picked Konan up in his arms, Deidara sonly followed with Tobi.

"And what now?"

"We could let them watch a video." Itachi suggested.

"Have we even something suited for little children?"

"Yes." At that Deidara looked wide eyed at him.

"What?"

"Kisame has some children videos hidden in his room." The Uchiha said as he begun to walk out of the bathroom in the direction of his partner's room.

* * *

"Why does Kisame have all this videos?" Deidara asked while he was looking at a tape with the 'My Little Pony' cover on it and at the other with the title 'Vuk'. 

"His psychiatrist suggested this to him after we had that mission on that fish factory; I told the Leader that it was a bad idea to send us both there, but he didn't listen and I needed to carried Kisame back after the mission, he was totally traumatized."

"Oh, the poor guy un."

"Yes, he has those sushi nightmares since that day." Itachi said as he suddenly felt someone tugging carefully on his pants. Looking down he saw Konan looking up at him, a video in her little hand. "Would you like to watch this?" he asked and she nodded. "Ok then we will watch this."

"What did she pick?" Deidara asked as he picked Tobi up.

"Uhm…the title is Mulan."

"Hmm…what is it about?" the blond asked.

"A young girl dresses herself as a man because she doesn't want that her old father goes in to the war." Itachi explained.

"Sounds interesting."

After a while were all four seated on the couch and watching the video. Soon the music begun to play again a bit louder, signaling the start of a new song.

_Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you _

"That reminds me in some way on that day on which Leader-same asked us if we are girls or men." Deidara said as he sat beside Itachi, Tobi on his other side.

"Yes, after we got out of there Hidan couldn't shut up his bitching until Kakuzu didn1t grab him and sew his mouth shut."

_Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man  
out of you_

_I'm never gonna catch  
my breath  
Say good-bye to those  
who knew me  
Boy, was I a fool in school  
for cutting gym  
This guy's got 'em  
scared to death  
Hope he doesn't see  
right through me  
Now I really wish that I  
knew how to swim_

"This story isn't even bad." Itachi admitted.

"Yes I think I will ask Kisame if he allows me to copy it, wow I loved that explosion un."

"You and your obsession for explosions." the Uchiha said as he leaned back in the couch while crossing his arms and legs.

"I like art." Deidara said as he returned his gaze to the TV screen."

_Be a man  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
Be a man  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
Be a man  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon_

_Time is racing toward us  
till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order  
and you might survive  
You're unsuited for  
the rage of war  
So pack up, go home  
you're through  
How could I make a man  
out of you?_

_Be a man  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
Be a man_

_With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
Be a man  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon_

While the two children were still watching the film excited both adults begun to feel rather sleepy as the song neared to his final part.

_Be a man  
We must be swift as  
the Coursing river  
Be a man  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
Be a man  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon… _

As the song ended Tobi begun to clap happily, but a soft 'psss' from Konan made him turn in the little girls direction. She was dear while pointing up at Itachi and Deidara who were sleeping. Tobi nodded in understatement and sop both turned they attention back to the film, watching it silently.

Itachi slowly woke up on the couch. He was about stand up as suddenly Deidara walked inside holding Kisame and holding the boy in front of the confused Uchiha.

"Deidara wha…" he suddenly pinched his nose. "Ugh…"

"The dippers are under the changing table." The blond said.

"Why do I need to change his dippers?" the Uchiha asked as the wiggling, blue child was showed in his arms.

"Because he is your partner un." he said as he begun to walk out in the garden.

He only stepped out of the door as suddenly a laud cream could be heard.

**_DEAR KAMI SOMEONE PLEASE KILL ME NOW!! _**

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha was a young black haired man sneezing. 

"Nani, is something wrong Sasuke-kun?" a pink haired girl asked.

"I'm alright Sakura." He said.

"Hey Teme, Sakura-chan come already!" yelled suddenly an energetic blond man.

"Naruto don't yell around." Sakura said.

* * *

Back by the Akatsuki was Deidara outside in the garden by the children. He was walking around as he suddenly spotted Pain laying with his back against a gigantic tree, Konan snuggled up in his arms. 

"Who would have known that Leader-sama can be nice to un." Deidara said as he passed the two sleeping children.

After a while he also spotted Kakuzu and Hidan sitting in the middle of a see of white flowers.

"Wow even after turning in to children and loosing the memory about the things which happened everyone is still clinging to they partners, even those two." Deidara said as suddenly his eyes widened and his jaw fell.

"I'm ready…and can never look at Kisame in the same way again as before…" Itachi whined, but was soon grabbed by a shocked looking blond artist. "Deidara what is…" but then he suddenly understood what got in the other.

Hidan was holding a carefully plucked white flower out to Kakuzu and gave the other a kiss on the check who blushed at this while some of his black tentacles begun to play with the other's hair.

"Ugh…lets pretend we didn't see this…" said Deidara.

"I agree…" and with that both begun to slowly sneak away.

"That was frightening…"

"Let's be happy that they don't do that as adults." At that mental image both shuddered.

"Where are the other kids?"

"I think I saw Kisame run up to Sasori with a ball in his hands, Kakuzu and Hidan we just saw a minute ago." Itachi said.

"Leader-sama and Konan-chan are sleeping under that tree."

"So that means that we are only missing Tobi and…" Itachi suddenly paled and looked at Deidara.

"ZETSU!!" both yelled in union and begun to run around looking for the two missing children.

After a five minutes saw Deidara Itachi standing in front of one other flowery spot, gapping like a fish.

"Itachi-san, what is wrong un?" he asked, but the Sharingan user only pointed in front of them.

As the blond followed his finger with his gaze he nearly fainted. There between all the flowers sat Zetsu with Tobi from which the later one had his mask pulled up a little bit and had his lips on the others.

"What the Hell…!" was the only thing Deidara said after returning from his shock.

"Well I think Tobi thought my explaining about that kiss, by which I must admit my mind had no knowing what my body did, really serious…" Itachi said.

"Uhm…we should go now." Deidara suggested and both adults begun to walk away again.

They were not far away from the back entrance when Itachi suddenly went with a rather high yelp to the ground. Deidara immediately looked down and winched.

"Ugh…that must hurt un. Dana now that WASN'T nice." The blond said to the grinning little red head, Kisame meanwhile was worriedly looking at his partner who was in pain.

"I…hate kids…" Itachi whined, but was ignored then Deidara was already lecturing Sasori about what we don't do with others.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: well this was the longest chap, and I know that this one wasn't so full of humor, but there will still come some nice situations. And for the two film titles mentioned in here you can I think that 'My Little Pony' is a cute story and 'Vuk' is the work of a Hungarian writer, the story is about a little fox who loses his family because of hunters then he got lost on that day when hunters found they home and then was raised by an old fox and he works to make the hunters lives to hell and then they free a young fox girl and Vuk falls in love with her, it is a cute and touching story. And as for why Mulan and most of all this song, well I found a video on youtube about the Akatsuki with this song and it is absolutely great… 


	4. Where are the childrenpart I

A/N: so guys here comes the new chapter to the fic. Sorry if this got a bit short, but I had classes and because I will go home for the weekend, partly because of my cousin's birthday, I needed to pack, but before that I needed a long hot shower because of the rain…

IV. Where are the children? Part I.

* * *

It was now the second day since the whole Akatsuki minus two members got turned in to children. Deidara and Itachi were rather glad that they managed to live through it even if Itachi still had problems walking. 

Deidara needed to chuckle a little bit as he was on his way to the Uchiha's room to wake him up then it was already ten. As he neared the room the memories of yesterday come back to him.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback _

_Uchiha Itachi was laying sprawled on the couch, teeth clenched and nails dug in the arm of the poor furniture as Deidara kneeled between his legs. _

"_Itachi-san stop acting like a child, it will do you good." The blond said. _

"_Do you know what would do me good…" _

"_Yeah and I will still not allow you to hurt him." Deidara said as he carefully placed a bag of ice on a certain part of the Sharingan user who let out a his. _

"_Sasori…when I finally found a way to get you all back to normal I swear you are firewood…" he said while glaring at the redhead who was glaring back at him. _

_End Flashback… _

* * *

Deidara carefully slipped in the Uchiha's room who was still sleeping. The blond stood on the side of the other man's bed and poked him. 

"Itachi wake up."

No reaction.

"Itaaaaaaaccccchhhhiiii…" he whined, but the Uchiha only turned around to his other side.

Deidara looked at him annoyed then decided to use that what woke him up the last time. He jumped on the bed earning a shocked yelp from the black haired man and a glare with those cold Sharingan eyes.

"Did you lose your mind, or what was left from it?" Itachi asked annoyed as he glared at the grinning blond.

"Well you were the one who didn't want to wake up un." The blond said while still kneeling on the bed.

"Where are the brats by the way?" Itachi suddenly asked.

"I made them breakfast and then they all run outside to play something together."

"I see, how come that you always get to do the easier things and I the hard work?"

"Well I have luck and now come I made you breakfast to, and I'm getting hungry." The blond artist said as he stood up again.

"Deidara you know that you could have just eaten without coming up here to wake me?" Itachi said while raising a brow.

"Yeah uhm…, but I wanted to wait for you…and we uhm…need to talk…" the blond artist said blushing, his gaze on the floor.

"About what?" Itachi asked confused.

"Uhm…a…about why you kissed me yesterday…" Deidara said, his blush deepening.

"I will not lie to you Deidara; I don't know why I did it." He admitted.

"Ah…I see, thanks for being honest to me." The blond said smiling. "Now come I'm starving…" and with that he dragged Itachi out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile outside there were eight pair of confused chibi eyes staring up in to two golden ones. 

"Erm…Kabuto, do you remember Sasori ever mentioning them having some sort of relationship or children plans?" asked a rather confused Orochimaru who was now playing a staring match with the children since a good twenty minutes.

"Uhm…not that I remember Orochimaru-sama…" said the also confused medic-nin.

"Well uhm…get the children, maybe I can use them for a trade, the kids for Itachi or Sasuke, or I could use one of them as my new body when they grow up." The snake like ninja said as he watched his right hand trying to pick the kids up, but it was not easy then some refused to let the other go and seemed rather protective. "Kabuto hurry up."

"Hai Orochimaru-sama." The young silver head said as he tried carefully to grab Hidan, but to be honest he didn't feel to thrilled as out of the boy's body, who was holding the little silver haired boy, suddenly black tentacles come forth and swished angrily.

After another twenty minutes Kabuto looked like he had been attacked by a bunch of rhinos.

"Uhm…Kabuto, do you feel alright?" Orochimaru asked while watching his medic with a raised brow, arms folded in front of his chest.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru only nodded and then they all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Deidara come ten minutes later outside to get the group for dinner, but he didn't find them.

"Itachi!!"

"Wha…what is wrong?" the Uchiha asked after he dashed out of the living room right to the panicked blonde's side.

"The others disappeared…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: ok, everyone is OOC again I know. I still hope that you like it though and special thanks to **Iloooveinuyasha1 **who beta read it for me… 


	5. Where are the childrenpart II

A/N: so guys this is the next chapte to the fic…

V. Where are the children? Part II.

* * *

The gigantic forest was peaceful, birds were singing happily in the trees, but the peace was brutally broken by loud explosions and angered screams. A gigantic clay owl flew through the sky with two person in black cloaks with red clouds on it were sitting on it's back.

"We already looked through whole Suna, but still nothing." Itachi said, as he sat behind Deidara.

"You tell me, I think if the Kazekage and his little minions hadn't had started acting like fish we would be dead by now…" the blond said as he shook some sand from his sleeve.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback _

_The sun shone brightly over Sunagakure, the people were going after they usual business enjoying the peace and security they Kazekage was giving them. _

_Said redhead was meanwhile sitting by the desk in his office reading reports. Suddenly the door bust open with a loud explosion startling the ninjas standing beside the desk, but they looked soon confused as a rather angry looking Akatsuki stamped inside. _

"_Where are they…." The intruder growled, the ninjas flinching in fear. _

"_What do you want here?" asked the Kazekage as he noticed the elder Uchiha peeking inside the room. _

"_I will ask you where are they…" growled the blond artist as he threw a bomb at one of the attacking suna jounin, but the attack was blocked by Gaara's sand. _

_And so the fight begun as suddenly a worried looking Kankuro and Temari run inside the office of they little brother. _

"_Gaara what is happening?" Temari asked. _

"_You will soon know…" but then Deidara's hand was suddenly grabbed by Itachi. _

"_Deidara stop now." He said and then turned to the Kage. "Where are the eight children who you took from us?" Itachi asked and suddenly everyone stared at then wide eyed. _

"_Uhm…did you just say 'children'? Kankuro asked while debating about if he should let his ears get checked. _

"_As he said where 'are the children'? If you dared to hurt even one of them then you will beg for death un…" Deidara growled as suddenly everyone's jaws fell from shock that they really heard the two Akatsuki members right. _

_End Flashback… _

* * *

The duo was now on they way to Konoha, to look there for they missing colleagues, not knowing that three certain sand ninjas were already in Konoha and waiting for they friends to arrive in the office.

"You say that Itachi and Deidara broke in your office?" asked the blond woman staring shocked at the Kazekage.

"Well to say it better Deidara let the door explode and stormed inside as if gone mad." Gaara explained.

"What did my brother a…" suddenly the door exploded and Deidara stormed inside dragging the Uchiha with him.

"What in the na…" but Tsunade was interpreted by the blond artist.

"I. you turn the whole Akatsuki except us in to children, II. We don't know what kind of jutsu you used then we had absolutely no time for the research then we needed to take care of eight three years olds and III. NOW YOU DARE TO KIDNAP THEM!!" to say that everyone was startled by the blonde's outburst would be one understatement.

"I agree with him, but you can keep Sasori if you want." Itachi said suddenly and received a glare from Deidara.

"Is that still about that little accident where Dana kicked a ball in to your manliness?" at that the older Uchiha and every female in the room blushed while the male part flinched in sympathy.

"Deidara that was not an freaking accident. I swear to you that Sasori wants me dead." Itachi said and Lee could have sworn that he heard Sasuke mumble an '_he is not the only one'_.

"We don't have them." Tsunade said finally stopping the arguing about the kids, but even she needed to shudder when she heard, just what three years old chibi Hidan tried to do.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meanwhile in Otogakure **_

"KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" a high-pitched female scream haled through the halls of Orochimaru's lair.

"Tayuya, what ha….WHAT THE FREAKING FUCK!!" screamed Kidomaru as he bust in the room to help his friend staring in horror at the strange symbol on the ground and the unmoving and blood cowered child in the middle of it.

"He…he is…de…dead…" the girl said in tears.

"What was that scream?" Kimimaro asked as he entered the door, but almost crashed back outside in to the hall as a crying Tayuya threw herself in his arms.

"Well uhm….one of the kids is…." But the spider like nin suddenly stopped in his sentence as he watched the little blue haired girl walk up to the corpse of her friend and…kicking him?

"Dummy Hi-kun." She said and to the three sound nins shock, which resulted Kimimaro to turn blue becouse of the panicked grips from his two teamates around him, as the bloody corpse of the child suddenly sat up.

"Itai…" he said and jumped up. Then the little girl grabbed the other's wrist and turned to the door where an other child walked inside and run up to them.

"Agaim?" asked the tanned boy.

"Yes." The girl said and pushed the other in the boy's arms.

"Erm…what do you think they are doing?" Kidomaru asked confused as he loosened his arms around Kimimaro who could finally breathe again.

"Don't ask me, that kid was dead, he had a freaking shuriken in his heart!" the young girl said.

"Calm down." Kimimaro said, but then his eyes widened as something like some sort of black tentacles come out from under the tanned boy's skin and it begun to shew the other's wounds together.

"Oookaaayyy…these kids are freaks…" the other two nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile was Orochimaru discussing with Kabuto as they suddenly herd a loud crashing noise.

"What the heck was that again and…uhm Kabuto are you ok…?" the snake like nin asked a little bit worried as he watched the color drain from Kabuto's face.

"MY LABOR!!!" he screamed and dashed out of the room, leaving a confused looking Orochimaru behind.

* * *

After three hours of running after the children, a still freaked out Tayuya, Kimimaro and Kidomaru were still hugging each other and mumbling something about '_living dead children, tentacles, blood, abnormal children'_, Kabuto was still down with the nerves because of his trashed labor and Orochimaru was really worried that if he keeps no with banging his head against the doorframe like that he well get seriously hurt, they finally managed to put everyone in the same room.

"Man, I would have never thought that kids could be that hard to handle." Sakon said while breathing heavily.

"You tell me, but at least it can't get any worse…" his twin said, but then suddenly the opposite wall crashed down revealing two rather angry looking Akatsuki members two Kage's, two Suna nins and of course a five Konoha nins.

"How dare you co…" but Kabuto was interpreted by Orochimaru cleaning his throat behind him.

"Kabuto let me speak…" he said and stepped a closer.

"Hai Orochi…" but suddenly eight chibis run past them and accidentally tripped Kabuto who fell forward, but was caught by Orochimaru even if in a very awkward way which caused they lips to met and earned a collectible 'eewww' from almost everyone in both groups and a sad whimper from Kimimaro.

"Dada Itami?" asked suddenly little Konan who was tugging on Itachi's cape, earning a five shocked gazes from the ones behind them.

"Yes Konan?" the Uchiha asked the confused looking little girl.

"Doe that mean that scammy snape and scammy doctol like each othem?" she asked.

"Uhm… from where did you get that idea?" the raven asked.

"Because them ale doin the same as you an nana Dei…" at that both Akatsuki blushed while everyone stared gapping at them, except little Sasori who walked up to Itachi and kicked him in the sin."

"Itai, I told you he is doing that on purpose…" Itachi hissed.

"Erm…we should go now kids…" Deidara said when Sasuke suddenly bust out.

"YOU KISSED AN OTHER GUY!!!" the younger Uchiha screamed, but shut up suddenly shocked as he saw tears glittering in the chibis eyes.

"Sasuke, don't scream in front of them." Itachi said as Kisame, Konan, Zetsu and Pain tried to hide under his cloak, the others under Deidara's.

"Eh….who are you and what did you do with my brother." Sasuke said panicked and pointed a shaking finger at Itachi.

"We will all discuss this later, but we should really go now." Tsunade said and everyone followed, leaving a five gapping sound nins behind and two certain nins who were blushing still crimson.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: so what did you think? I couldn't help myself to write the last scene… 


	6. This is allpart I

A/N: hey guys here is the next chapter for you

Warning: Deidara has some bad thoughts…

VI. This is all your fault part I.

* * *

Everyone was shocked to say the least. They knew that Tsunade used a forbidden jutsu on the Akatsuki, but they would have never guessed that they would be turned in to little kids.

"And these children become cold blooded murderers…" said Sakura while staring with the others at the eight chibi Akatsuki who were playing with a ball while giggling happily.

"It is so hard to believe, hey are cute." Temari said and Kankuro nearly shouted at his older sister.

"Cute…cute! Temari one of them become a traitor to Suna and was also one of the two who kidnapped Gaara."

"Kankuro, they are little children now."

"You shouldn't underestimate them." Itachi said as he walked outside with a plate of sweets, but then suddenly stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening.

Everyone followed the older Uchiha's gaze and sweatdropped when they saw little Sasori holding the ball and grinning manically at Itachi.

"Ugh…he is the only three years old beside Gaara back then who can give me the creeps." Kankuro said as he cowered behind his sister and everyone nodded.

Itachi tried to get away, but Sasori's strings held him in place and then…every male flinched and looked sympathetically at Itachi who was again on the ground, even Sasuke.

"That boy really seems to hate him…oucs…" Tsunade said as Deidara run outside after hearing Itachi's yelp of pure pain.

"Sasori no Dana, I already told you that something like that isn't nice un." the blond artist said in a scolding tone. _'If Dana continues with this then Itachi will probably never get one up ever again, but he is probably rather big so that would be sad and…WHY'M I THINKING ABOUT HOW BIG ITACHI IS!!'_ Deidara screamed in his mind and blushed. "Uhm…I will go and fetch the ice bag for you again un." He said and hurried away.

Some time later was Itachi back in his room groaning in pain.

"So, I need to go and met someone. Usually would Kakuzu be the one doing this, but considering that he is at the moment building a money castle, I need to go un." Deidara said while holding a sack in his hand which smelled suspicious.

"Erm…I know that I will not like the answer, but what is in that bag?" asked Asuma.

"Three heads and two hands, why?" at that everyone begun gapping. "Don't give me that look we need money for food and clothes to and when there are no requests for assassination we take bounty. Kakuzu knows the whole bingo book in and out so we know how much we get for whom. So please keep one eye at them." And with that he left.

"Well, it can't be that hard." Said Kakashi as he turned to the kids, suddenly noticing something. "One, two, three, four…"

"What are you doing my rightful rival?" Gai asked.

"Five, six…there are two children missing!" Kakashi suddenly said and everyone begun to run around and searching for chibi Hidan and Konan.

* * *

After looking everywhere and getting nearly a heart attack by some rather strange and some times disturbing things they found. Sasuke just stumbled out of Zetsu's room where he was sure that, that ranked plant tried to rape him, he nearly got a heart attack as suddenly two loud screams could be heard.

_**KKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**_

Sasuke dashed to the source of the screams and pushed to door open.

"Sakura, Ino!" he said and suddenly both girls were in his arms whimpering and sobbing. Sasuke looked around for the source for why they were so scarred and suddenly his breath hitched.

Hidan was laying in his own blood, little body filled with several deep cuts, a blade was still stuck in the little chest, eyes glazed over, mouth hanging open.

"Who…who co…could ha…have done so…something o horrible…?" Sakura asked while crying silently. The loud and in a way panicked gasps told them that the others had arrived.

"Who was that?" Kurenai asked shocked.

"Not again." Suddenly everyone whirled around to see Itachi, Konan in his arms. The older Uchiha sighed and walked over to the blood cowered little body, kneeling down beside it and putting Konan down on the ground in the process.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Temari as she finally let go of her brothers.

"Are you done with your ritual Hidan, there will be ice cream in a five minutes." Itachi said and suddenly everyone was near a heart attack as the dead boy jumped up smiling.

"YAY!" he shouted happily.

"First you need to have a bath, then your wounds saved by Kakuzu and then you will get your ice." He said as he pulled the blade out.

"What the heck…." Was the only thing from Sasuke.

"Hidan is a Jashin priest and in a way immortal, this king of so called ceremonies are usual for them, we all are already used to it, mostly because he is the perfect partner for Kakuzu." He explained as he begun to walk out with the two children.

"Why?"

"Because Kakuzu has a short temper and killed like thirty of his partners, so he can hurt Hidan, but that is no use because of two things. A. he is immortal as you could see and B. he is a masochist so he even enjoys it when Kakuzu rips his ribcage open and pulls his guts out." Itachi finished and walked in the bath's direction with a grin on his face after seeing everyone's expressions.

"Ugh…I think my brother is living together with a bunch of freaks." Sasuke said and everyone nodded.

After managing to give Hidan a bath and not landing himself again in the tub, both went down and the children begun to eat the ice cream happily.

Itachi was currently leaning with his back against the wall beside the kitchen door, a stemming cup of hot tea in his hand. A grin spread through his lips as he heard the screams of his little brother and his pathetic friends as they witnessed the great Akatsuki ice cream war in the kitchen. Why should h be the only on ho gets tormented…

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so what do you think will happen next? 


	7. This is allpart II

A/N: hey guys here is the new chapter…

Warrning: has some adult things in it…

VII. This is all your fault part II.

* * *

"I can't believe that we just had an ice cream fight with a bunch of S-class-criminals-turned-in-to-children. "said Kiba as he whipped some of the cold and sticky substance from Akamaru's fur. 

"Well, this was some sort of interesting experience." Said Asuma as he gave Kurenai a wet cloth for her face.

"I need to say that I would have never expected them to act beside like children usually do, also like the old selves and that scares me." Said Tsunade.

"You mean they usual jutsus and you saw the ritual one of them performed." Jiraiya said as he watched Konan create origami butterflies.

"It is time for a bath." Itachi said suddenly with a smooth grin.

"What, Hell no, not after this feeding chaos!!" exclaimed Kankuro and got nearly hit by his sister for this.

"Well, would you like to clean the kitchen better?" the older Uchiha asked and looked at the paling group staring inside the kitchen which looked as if an avalanche hit it. "Uhm…bath…"

"Great, then you can go and bath them, but before that…" and with that Itachi held up a wiggling Kisame. "…two lovely ladies can play dipper changing with my partner." At that everyone backed to the wall most of all the female part. "Come on ladies, if some of you want to have one day a child of your own, maybe from my little brother over there, then you need practi..." he couldn't even end his sentence then suddenly a pink and blond blur grabbed Kisame from him who let out a scared yelp and dashed of with the child. "Erm…wow Sasuke you have there two really desperate girls." Itachi said grinning as his little brother looked as red as a tomato.

"Itachi…I hate you…" the younger Uchiha hissed and grabbed suddenly chibi Sasori who was trying to reach a book on the coffee table.

"Sa…Sasuke, pu…put that…that brat down immediately…" Itachi said, as he begun to back away from his grinning brother and the child.

"Oh no niichan…" he said grinning as he watched Sasori grab a spray bottle of whipped cream.

"Ehm…I slowly begin to think that it was a bad idea to use that jutsu against the Akatsuki." Tsunade said.

"So, this is how real brothers act around each other?" Sai asked curiously.

"Erm…only brothers with major problems…"

* * *

After Sasuke and Itachi stopped they fight which ended with Sasori sitting on Itachi's back and pushing with all his weight the head of said Uchiha in a big puddle of ice-cream until he was taken down from Shizune who like the others feared that he would drown if they let the child continue. Then after some chasing and Tsunade breaking a gigantic hole in the wall and nearly scaring the hyperactive children to death they gave everyone a bath and then moved to the cleaning of the kitchen. Meanwhile were two Uchihas fighting one epic battle of Sharingan glaring against each other. 

"Dare to touch me you pervert and I will break your hands." Sasuke hissed at his brother who sat across from him, a deep blush on both of they faces.

"Was I the one training by a pedophile reptile, and don't worry I don't feel attracted to you." The older answered annoyed.

"Sure, you prefer blonds more." Sasuke said smirking.

"How did you come to that conclusion that I swing that way?" Itachi asked.

"Well first off all you freaking kissed one other guy and…we are sitting together in a bathtub…"

"We did that often in the past…"

"But then I was only five and you still kissed one other guy." Sasuke said.

"I already told you I wasn't intending to kiss him, I don't know what come over me and now this talk is over." Itachi said as he stood up and stormed outside of the bathroom, forgetting the towel and that others were also in they hideout.

After he opened the door he suddenly stood face to face with a bet red Sakura who immediately fainted.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked himself out loud as his brother peaked his head inside the room.

"Sasuke-kun, your pink haired fan girl just fainted." He said and watched Sasuke jump out of the tub and race to the fainted girl's side, also forgetting to put on a towel.

Itachi only shrugged and begun to walk in the direction of his room, ignoring his brother who was now kneeling beside the girl.

* * *

"I…Itachi-san…" come a shocked voice from behind him, turning around he was looking at a blushing Deidara. '_Do…just don't look down…look at his face. Oh god Itachi look so absolutely hot…HEY I JUST TOLD YOU TO NOT LOOK DOWN THERE!! BUT OH DEAR KAMI, IT LOOKS ALREADY SO…AAHHH! NO, NO! BAD DEIDARA, BAD DEIDARA!' _

"Deidara, are you ok?" Itachi's voice suddenly brought him back out of his thoughts, but his blush only deepened as he noticed that the Uchiha was now standing only inches away from him.

"Screw that I will probably be killed because of this!" the blond suddenly said and threw Itachi inside the raven's room and locked the door behind himself.

"Erm…Deidara, what ha gotten in to you?" the Uchiha asked feeling suddenly a strange heat in his body as he saw the grinning blond slowly beginning to undress in front of him.

"Nothing, the kids are tormenting the good side at the moment and we still didn't spoke about why you have kissed me un…" Deidara said as the last layer of cloth was also disposed and he pushed Itachi back on the bed.

"De…Deidara ahh…" Itachi tried to speak which was a bit hard considering that he slowly begun to see why a mouth on your palm could be really handy.

"Sss…relax Itachi, I can promise you that you will like it un…" Deidara said in a low seductive tone.

* * *

Meanwhile was Sasuke still trying to get Sakura awake, but he brought her inside the bathroom for that. 

"Sakura, wake up. Sakura…" Sasuke let out a relieved sight as he saw her emerald eyes slowly opening.

"Ugh…Sasuke-kun…" but her eyes suddenly widened in shock, her ace blushing and body tensing.

"Sakura, what is wrong?" the boy asked worried.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun…yo…you are n…naked…" she finally brought out.

"Erm…ye…yes…" he said and begun to blush also at the realization that he was sitting here beside the girl who admitted her love for him when he was on the way to betrayer his village, his fiends, his own past, the same who wanted to become a traitor only to be allowed to stay on his side.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said as she slowly stood up, Sasuke doing the same.

"Ye…yes Sakura…" he said, don't knowing how the young woman would react, but was startled as she suddenly begun grinning and threw herself at the young Uchiha, bringing they lips together. Both crashing backwards in the bath tub, still filled with warm water.

* * *

"I can't believe that they threw nearly every existing thing from the regales and we caught everything." Said Shikamaru as he laid sprawled out on the couch, panting like the others. 

"Even my nephew Konohamaru wasn't so tiresome as hey…" Asuma said panting on the ground.

"Yes, but they are finally sleeping." Said Tenten as she looked over at the eight chibis cuddled closely together while sleeping peacefully.

"Where are Sasuke-kun, Itachi and Sakura?" Ino asked suddenly.

"Are those two still bathing?" Naruto asked.

After everyone stood up they walked upstairs and were now standing in front of the closed bathroom door and listening to a five strange noises coming from the inside which made everyone blush.

"P…please don't tell me they are…." Kiba couldn't even say the word.

"So, this is what they call incest." At that everyone stared wide eyed at a smiling Sai.

"What incest?" suddenly everyone turned around to stare gapping at Itachi who was standing beside a happily grinning Deidara.

"Uhm…guys if Itachi is out here then with who is Sasuke…"

"SAKURA!!!"

"SHUT UP INO PIG, SOME PEOPLE ARE BUSSY HERE!" came Sakura's voice out of the bathroom and everyone begun gapping and blushing while Ino was about to explode from anger, but was held down from Shikamaru's shadow jutsu.

"Looks like my little brother want's to start with the relieving of the clan sooner then I thought."

"SHUT UP ITACHI!!" yelled Sasuke.

"Where are the kids?" Deidara asked suddenly.

"They are sleeping downstairs." Said Kurenai.

"Ok, I will go and see after them." The blond said smiling and begun to walk to the stairs.

"Well, then we can go now hopefully…" said Kakashi.

"Not before I know what jutsu you used against them and how we can return them back to normal." Said Itachi.

"Well, that jutsu will probably wear off in a five days or two weeks…" said Tsunade.

"Then you all will stay her till everyone is back to normal or else you will spend eternity in your worst nightmares…" said the Sharingan use and everyone sweatdropped. "And now I will go downstairs to Deidara and the others." He said and begun to walk away.

"Tsunade-Hime, this is your entire fault."

"Shut up Jiraiya…" growled the blond Sanin as she glared after the Uchiha who she would have loved to hit at the moment, but held herself back, making a mental note to put little Sasori tonight in the black head's room when he is sleeping and give the kid a gigantic tube of snail slime.

Downstairs both Itachi and Sasori needed to sneeze.

"Did you catch a cold un?"

"I think someone was thinking about us." He said while picking chibi Tobi up who held his hands up to him to be picked up.

"Ok."

_To be coninued..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: so what did you think about this chapter so far?


	8. Kids are Hell

A/N: thank you all for the reviews, they make me real happy then I know that you like what I'm doing here. And now here comes the next chapter in which we can be sure that our dear chibis will only cause chaos and destruction in the lives of they unwanted babysitters…

P.S.: sorry guys if it will be a little bit short, the next one will be longer I promise…

VIII. Kids are Hell

* * *

The next morning everyone arrived at eight in the morning and were standing in font of the door.

"So, Hokage-sama open it." Said Izumo who was still trying to figure out just why, Kotetsu, Genma, Ebisu, Ibiki, Anko, Iruka and he himself needed to come along.

"Uhm…why me?" Tsunade asked.

"Because you are the Hokage." Kotetsu said as suddenly the door opened revealing a rather annoyed looking Itachi with…pudding in his hair?

"Don't even ask, but get inside and help Deidara and me with feeding." He said as he walked back to the kitchen, picking chibi Zetsu up on the way who looked on the verge of tears. "I know, the others are having beside the pudding smashed vegetables." Itachi said while patting him on the back. "Come we will eat outside in the garden with all your loved flowers." At that everyone begun gapping at the Uchiha.

"Hokage-sama, did you hit him eventually on the head?" asked Kotetsu.

"No, but he really acts strange."

"Itachi-san are they here jet? I really need help here by the cleaning of the kitchen." Deidara said suddenly as he stepped outside of the kitchen, seven rather messy chibis running past him except a little redhead who was hugging his leg. "And I also need someone who gives them a bath…"

"Kotetsu, Izumo, Ebisu and Genma you are in charge for that one." Tsunade said to the four gapping males.

* * *

So after some chasing, bumping together and getting nearly thrown out of the window by taking a wrong turn, they finally managed to get them and to bath them even if they also got wet and nearly run out of the bathroom screaming when the chibis told them that Sasuke and Sakura plaid with each other in the water yesterday.

After this was over were the four arguing with Tsunade about why she didn't tell them about this, Sasuke was getting the TALK from his brother, Choji was desperately trying to get as much distance between himself and Zetsu as possible. Sakura on the other hand was dragged away by the other girls who wanted to know every little detail from what she and Sasuke did yesterday. The others were meanwhile looking after the children, which was not so easy.

"Hidan, get immediately back here! Or please stop running that is dangerous!" Neji yelled while chasing after little Hidan who was happily running around with a knife in his little hand.

Meanwhile was Naruto walking in the living room with a wiggling Kisame in his hands.

"How did you manage to get yourself locked in the fridge?" the blond asked the shivering chills as suddenly Hidan and then Neji passed him. Naruto put Kisame down who crawled up the couch right in to Itachi's lap.

"Naruto, grab Hidan!" yelled Neji as they run again in the room.

"Ok." But Naruto failed and also didn't notice chibi Tobi climbing up at the top of a bookshelf.

"WWHHHEEEEE!!" the masked child yelled happily as he jumped at Naruto who from the sudden force and shock kipped forward, right against Neji as they crashed to the ground, lips crashing together.

Hidan immediately stopped with his running and a deathly silence fell over the room as everyone stared wide eyed at the two shocked boys on the ground.

"Na…Naruto-kun…Ne…Neji-niisan…" Hinata said shocked.

"Well that is already the second guy, first Sasuke then Neji. Hey Naruto please the next time we are somewhere with people behind you warn me that I should not become the third accident victim." Kiba said and suddenly some of they friends turned to Sasuke.

"What?" the younger Uchiha asked blushing.

"So, you had a problem that I kissed Deidara…" Itachi said.

"But in our case it was an accident." Sasuke growled as he pointed at Naruto and Neji who were both on they fours now and looked like as if they would soon throw up. Hinata and Tenten were already on they sides to help them.

"And when was this 'accident'?" Itachi asked sternly.

"Erm…what is then wrong with him?" Genma asked Kakashi who sat beside him.

"I think his older brother instincts have kicked in again after some years." The silver haired jounin said while everyone watched the two brothers arguing with each other while Naruto and Neji still felt miserable.

"Wow, has somebody popcorn or chips, this is better then any soap opera I ever saw." Anko said while watching both groups with big interest.

"Well, you missed yesterday the big accidental kiss between Orochimaru and Kabuto." Asuma said and Anko's eyes widened.

"Dang, that one must have looked priceless." She said, but then suddenly light bulb went up over her head. "I will just ask your nephew to use his sexy no jutsu boys on boys version, and I will bring a camera." She said grinning while punching the air, making her friends sweatdropp, while chibi Kisame who sat now in her lap mimicking her movements.

This will be one rather long day, and it ha only begun…

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so I told you that it will be rather short, but I feel tired at the moment… 


	9. The longest day

A/N: hey guys, I want to thank you all for your reviews and now here comes the new chapter for the story. Hope you have fun reading it.

IX. The longest day in our lives…

* * *

It was again feeding time which proved for both sides good and evil to be rather difficult then our chibi Akatsuki refused to eat they…lets just say everyone called that food '_thing', _some on the male part even questioned if it was even eatable, or still living that is.

"Erm…hey you kids want probably to get big and strong so mouth open." Said Kotetsu as he tried to put a sponge of '_thing'_ in Hidan's mouth who squeezed his eyes shut and turned away. "Come on, open wide." Kotetsu was slowly getting impatient and tried to turn Hidan's head to him, but said mini Jashinist let out a little yelp when the man's hand neared him which on the other hand made mini Kakuzu glare at the ninja.

"Erm…Kotetsu, I think yo…you should back away from Hidan… slowly" Izumo, who was sitting in front of the glaring child warned his partner.

"Izumo, I'm trying to feed here…" the other said as he continued his attempt to turn Hidan's head back to him.

"But…"

"Izumo, later."

Suddenly he was grabbed by something. When he looked down he saw black tentacles tangle themselves around his body and then with great force he was thrown against the nearest wall and he even created a crater by landing or to put it better crashing against it.

"Kotetsu!" Izumo yelled as he run up to his partner while everyone stared at them wide eyed.

"Well, I don't think that they need to get stonger." said Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded.

Deidara and Itachi sighed dear while and looked at each other.

"Should we have warned them that since they got turned in to children, that Kakuzu is rather protective about Hidan un?" Deidara asked as both of them watched as one of Kakuzu's tentacles stroke affectionately through Hidan's silvery hair and one other whipped a little tear away from the boy's lavender eyes.

"Yes, I think we should have told them." Itachi said while Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura were working on checking Kotetsu for damages.

* * *

After one new session of food war and cleaning session by which you could hear some rather colorful curses they got the kitchen, living room, the kids and themselves cleaned. Now was creative time and that meant the children were now sitting outside in the garden and drawing happily.

"They really like to draw." Tenten said.

"Yes, the drawing of a child is still full of youthful innocence which was not shadowed by the worries of adulthood." Gai said smiling as he felt that someone was pulling on his pants. Looking down the Tai-jutsu Master noticed the color blue.

"Hete." Chibi Kisame said happily as he held his finished picture up.

"For me?" Gai asked touched as he took the picture. He looked at it with teary eyes, but suddenly his jaw fell and his face paled.

"I dlem you." Kisame said happily.

"Ehm…Gai, are you ok?" Kakashi asked as he peeked over the other sensei's shoulder and needed to suppress a laugh after he got over his shock. "Wow, he got you really perfectly and look he even draw your spilled out blood perfectly." At that everyone paled.

"Just hat did the kid draw?" Genma asked as Anko grabbed the picture and let out a whistle. "Nice artwork Kisame-kun." she said while ruffling the boy's blue hair. "He drew Gai-sensei while lying in the water, rather many shuriken in his body and blood all around him." She said grinning.

"Uhm…what was that about innocence?"

"You can get used to the pictures un." Deidara said as he picked the ready pictures up and walked over to the others while looking at them, but he suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at Sasori then he turned back to Itachi and the others who looked at him questioning.

"Deidara, what is wrong?" Sakura asked the blond.

"Well uhm…Itachi, I think you should hid your blade in a child proof place and I will hid the flame thrower which is in the basement un." Deidara said.

"Let me guess, Sasori drew some of his plans." The older Uchiha said.

"Can I see it?" Sasuke asked suddenly smiling and everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

After playing hide and seek and nearly getting a five heart attacks was it again time for dinner by which surprisingly nothing bad happened. You would think that everyone was glad because of this, but no…

Something was about to happen, something bad…

After feeding, sat everyone in the living room and were watching TV except for Anko who was playing with chibi Kisame, the two soon become one heart and soul.

"It is strangely peaceful." Sasuke said and the others nodded.

"Let us hope that nothing will happen this time. How long till they will be back to normal again Hokage-sama?" Asuma asked as he glanced over at the blond woman.

"I researched, but I'm still by the thought that two weeks if we have luck…" she said sighing as she sunk deeper in the couch.

"Then that will be two really long weeks in our lives…" Kotetsu groaned as he touched his still aching and bandaged side. "And now that we have some peace you could be so friendly to tell us every detail we need to know about them for our own safety." He said.

"Well, you have already found out that Kakuzu is rather protective about Hidan, who still likes to do his usual and in the first place bloody rituals. The same goes for Zetsu who will bite your arm of if you dare to do something which scares or make Tobi sad. And he also likes to be with his flowers so never do something bad to his garden and well, Leader-sama is rather protective for Konan." Itachi explained and suddenly everyone was staring gapping at him. "What?"

"You just spoke more then two sentences…" Sasuke said gapping while staring at his brother wide eyed.

"Hnm…" was the only response from the Uchiha.

Everyone was grinning as suddenly a loud crash made everyone look in the direction of the kitchen from where one other crash could be heard.

"What the heck was that?" Kiba asked as he walked over to the kitchen door. "Hey stop that!" he yelled suddenly and run inside.

"What is wro…erm did anyone see Hidan and Tobi?" Temari asked as suddenly everyone realized hat was wrong.

"THE DISHES!!" and with that everyone run in the kitchen where they found the two missing chibis giggling and throwing plates and glasses to the ground which poor Kiba and Akamaru tried to catch.

* * *

After stopping the two and cleaning everything was it time for bed. Lets just say some ninjas could only gap or shudder while they listened to three full sides out of Hidan's bible. Then after four other stories everyone was sleeping.

"I think that was the longest day of my live." Ibiki said groaning. "I'm getting really to old for babysitting, most of all babysitting my enemies."

"And it is not over; we will need to come back as long as the jutsu doesn't wear of." Tsunade said while dropping her head.

"You can't be serious!" Kotetsu said shocked.

"I don't mind, if I can I will even spend the night here." Said Anko smiling and everyone stared at her shocked. "What? They can really grow on to your heart." she said smiling and everyone sweatdropped.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: so how did you like this one, sorry I couldn't elp myself by the pictures... 


	10. Dangerous cooking and

A/N: hey guys, gomen for not updating much sooner, but I really had a long week. But now I'm back with two brand new and funny main situations for this chapter. For the fist idea I would like to thank _**Ladyasile**_, how's your bro by the way? Ok and now to the second idea I was watching a music video with my friend about a song which I really liked and well after hat we talked and this come to me so, hope you will like it…

X. Dangerous coking and innocent questions

* * *

At the end of the day were our heroes literally crawling back home. Well except Anko who had decided to spend the night in Akatsuki Headquarters and Jiraiya who was carried by some of the other males after he got beaten by some rather furious looking females and two angry Akatsuki members, he made the mistake to spy on the girls by bathing. Who would have known that Hinata could manage such a hard punch?

As the door of the headquarters closed again Anko turned grinning to the two Akatsuki members, chibi Kisame still in her arms.

"Wow, this was a pretty interesting day, don't you think?" she asked grinning.

The two males only groaned and Itachi shoot the blond on his side a cold glare who blushed and grinned awkwardly.

"Uchiha, don't tell me you are still mad at him for that little accident." Anko said with a stern face which was promptly mimicked by Kisame. Said Uchiha cold only gap at the woman.

"You can't be serious…"

_

* * *

_

_Flashback _

_Everyone was sitting in the kitchen while Deidara, Shizune, Anko, Sakura, Ino…lets say the whole female part, well except Dei who is male were making dinner. Everyone was to deep in thoughts to notice Orochimaru and his closest followers sneaking up to the window. _

"_Orochimaru-sama, do you think this is such a good idea?" Kimimaro asked who was still in a foul mod after yesterday's events. _

"_Yes, the whole Akatsuki are now children except the one I want, bit that is no problem, Pain has much more power." Orochimaru said. The others only sighed, but suddenly snapped they heads to they master as he let out a frightened 'eep'. _

_Everyone looked to him and paled. The snake like ninja sat on the ground paler as usual with a knife only a millimeter from a certain part of his anatomy. They also heard a similar voice from inside and decided to drag the shock frozen Orochimaru back home. _

_Meanwhile inside had Itachi the same skin color as Orochimaru, a knife between his legs. It flew there when Sasori decided to glomp a certain blond male who by the little shock accidentally fell against Anko. So Anko's knife went outside and Deidara's backwards. _

"_Erm…Itachi…are you ok?" Deidara asked worried. Ground 1. he loved Itachi and ground 2. he loved that certain part of Itachi to. _

_The Uchiha didn't answer, only fainted… _

"_Well, he took this like a man and didn't scream." Anko said as she put a hand on the worried looking blonde's shoulder while every male grabbed the chibi boy's and run outside in panic. They would never walk in a kitchen again if a woman is working in there with a knife. _

_End flashback… _

* * *

"Ok, I know for a guy is such a thing a traumatic thing to happen, but hey you still have everything on the right place and that fact should make you both happy." Anko said grinning as she watched the two males blush. '_Wow, a blushing Uchiha, now that is something you don't see everyday.' _

"We will go to bed now, take Kisame to the others, they should be sleeping already." Itachi said as he put his arms on his hips.

"Sure, have fun you two, but don1t be to loud." Anko said as she watched both Akatsuki turn even redder then the Sharingan.

After they left Anko looked down grinning at Kisame who stared up at her confused.

"Don't worry sweetie, you will understand when you are back to normal again, but in the mean time come. It is already bed time for little Akatsukis." she said in a sing-song voice and begun to walk to the room of the children, but Kisame suddenly begun to shake his head. "What is wrong Kisame-kun?" she asked the child who in turn snuggled closer to her." I see, you would like to sleep by me." She said and the child smiled. "Ok, then come." And with that Anko walked to her room.

On that night sleep everyone peacefully, well except Itachi who was growling while laying on the floor of his own room. The ground for this was that Sasori suddenly walked in the room and wanted to sleep by Deidara and the blond had no chance against the sad puppy eyes of his chibi-turned-Danna. Itachi also agreed then he didn't stand a chance against the blonde's puppy look. And now? That damned brat kicked him down from his own bed.

Sasori would pay after he is back to normal again…

* * *

On the next morning went everything the same way except…

"Jiraiya, did you see the kids?" Tsunade asked her old team mate who was typing at the moment on the newest chapter of _'Ica Ica Paradise-The return of the Paradise'_.

"Well I saw Konan a five minutes ago and she asked me we…." The white haired San-nin suddenly paled.

"What did she ask you?" Tsunade wanted to know.

"Uhm…I need to go and look for her…" and with that he disappeared in s puff of smoke, leaving a confused looking Hokage behind.

Meanwhile in the kitchen were Deidara, Anko, Shizune, Ino, Temari, Sakura and Hinata doing the dishes.

"You can't e serious that on the last Christmas party Hidan got drunk and begun to strip on the table." Said Anko.

"But he did that while sinning the 'Barbie song', Kakuzu needed to drag him down from the table and set him under the cold shower." The blond said and everyone begun to giggle.

"Wow, you know all the things you told us you do when not killing someone or going after the biju that someone would think you are just a group of friends." Said Temari stunned.

"No, we are not friends un…" Deidara suddenly said and looked down at his right hand with a said smile.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"We are each others family…" the blond said softly. "We were threatened wrong in our homes and were always alone then no one was there to save us from loneliness, but here in Akatsuki we found others who know our pain and can understand us."

"Just like my little brother and Naruto." Temari said softly as she looked outside the kitchen window at her brother and Naruto who were talking with each other smiling.

"Yes." Deidara then suddenly looked down to see Konan standing there with the others boys, Sasori was pouting.

"Nana Dei…?" she asked innocently.

"Yes un?"

"Me asned uncle Jimaiya wele babyes come an he samn that if someome love each othl leally muc then a baby comes." She said innocently.

"Yeas, me all tiled, but nothing and Sasoli is poutin…" chibi Hidan said and everyone paled, then stormed outside of the kitchen.

"Where is that perverted bastard!!" roared Sakura, startling the others.

"What is wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"That bastard told Konan that if two people really like each other they will make a baby…and she told that the others and now they told us that they have tried, but nothing." Temari growled and the males all paled while Itachi activated his Sharingan and looked about to kill someone.

After they found Jiraiya a three hours chasing and screaming stood on the plan. And while the adults were carrying on they murdering plans, the children were watching them from the back door.

"Adums ale stlanme…" said chibi Zetsu.

"Yeah, uhm wham is wlong Konan-chan?…" Pain asked the sadly looking girl.

"I manted to ask nana Dei an dada Itami if I coum habe a little sistel." She said innocently and Sasori on continued pouting.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: So what did you think about the chap? 


	11. In your embrace

A/N: hey guys here is the new chapter to the fic. Sorry that this one will be short, and the chibis will be sleeping in this chapter, but I tormented poor Itachi since the start of this fic so much that I wanted to give him a whole chapter in which he can relax without chibi Sasori threatening his live or a certain part of his anatomy…

XI. In your embrace

* * *

Deidara slowly opened his eyes, a tired look to the alarm clock told him that it was two minutes after midnight. Turning to his other side the blond smiled down at the little redhead ho was soundly sleeping beside him. Deidara's smile suddenly vanished when he noticed that the spot behind Sasori was empty. The blond looked around to find Itachi as he heard suddenly something that sounded like faint cursing. Crawling over the little red head t he other side Deidara looked down from the bed. 

"Itachi, why are you sleeping on the ground un?" the blond asked as Itachi sat up and put his arms on the bed.

"Because your beloved Danna kicked me out of my own bed." Itachi hissed.

"Itachi…" Deidara suddenly gasped.

"What is it?"

"You are jealous at Sasori no Danna." The blond said while making the Uchiha blush.

"I…I don't know what you are ta…hpmf…" but suddenly two soft lips covered his. It was like they first kiss not passionate or lust filled, but longing and soft. After they pulled away the blond climbed down from the bed and pulled the Uchiha out of the room.

Sasori didn't notice this and everyone other was also sleeping. On this night the others also decided o sleep here, mostly because they needed to find out what it means if a chibi-turned-Leader-sama get a hold o his own summoning scrolls and after some intense chasing, panic and getting scolded from a three years old was chibi Pein now sleeping smiling while he rested his little body against his chameleon chimera. They also found out on that day that saying the word dentist will make Hidan look scared and a scared Hidan equals with a rather pissed on Kakuzu which also equals with lots of pain for five certain males. Kotetsu, Gai, Genma, Kakashi and Asuma would have never thought that a three years old could be so violent if it comes to the fact that they made his partner cry. Well Kotetsu know that chibi Kakuzu could be dangerous if angered, but is time it was much worse. After gating literally trashed the watched as the boy walked up to the still scared Hidan and hugged the pale boy while whipping away a five tears, black tentacles wrapping tenderly around his body.

When Deidara and Itachi passed the children's bedroom they noticed ho Konan slowly climbed out of her bed with her blue blanket and lied down beside Pein, pulling the blanket over both of them.

"Deidara where are we going?" Itachi asked after a while.

"I want to go on the roof." The blond said.

After they finally reached they destination both sat down and looked up at the starry night sky.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Itachi only nodded.

"You come rather often up here at this time of the night." The Uchiha said suddenly, making the blond on his side look at him with wide eyes.

"Ho…how I you know?" the blond artist asked.

"I heard you sneaking past my room." Was he simple answer.

"And how come you were awake at that time?" Deidara asked suspiciously.

"Kisame often dreams that he is in the sea and because the wall separating our rooms is rather thin I can hear him '_swimming'." _Itachi said annoyed. He really had sometimes the feeling that the floor under Kisame's bed would break and he would land with it right on the kitchen table. It was really annoying.

"Oh, you poor thing." The blond said as he gave the other a kiss on the check.

Anko woke up to the sound of someone sneezing beside here. Looking down grogingly to her side she noticed Kisame sitting her while rubbing his nose.

"Hey Kisame-kun, it is really late you should sleep now." She said as she pulled the child closer and lay down again in the soft sheets.

Meanwhile back on the roof Itachi noticed that the blond artist was shivering lightly from the cold night breeze. Deidara tensed as suddenly two strong arms wrapped around his body and pulled him against a firm chest.

"Are you cold?" Itachi's dark voice asked which reminded the blond on black silk brushing against naked skin. He should really tell Itachi to buy silk sheets or talk to him more then his voice really tuned him on.

"Not anymore un…" Deidara whispered as he snuggled closer to the black head, listening to his soft heartbeat.

They still have some hard days in font of them till the jutsu's effect wears off…

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: I told you that this chapter would be short, but I think it is cut. Sorry it is to adorable imagining chibi Hidan and Kakuzu together. As you could notice Hidan was as a child in some ways the opposite of his adult self and gets easily scared or sad so Kakuzu is there to beat everyone up who dares to hurt him…I know that it is strange, but I think those two are perfect for each other… 


	12. Why you should

A/N: hey guys here comes a new and hopefully funny chapter…

P.S.: I love listening to music; I always get such nice ideas by doing that…

XII. Why you should always lock the cupboard door…

* * *

It was two days later after that peaceful night that Tsunade and the others decided that the two remaining Akatsuki really need a day to relax after seeing and feeling what they need to go through since they commerades were turned in to children. Ebisu, Kotetsu, Kakashi and Gai were left behind to keep one eye on the kids.

"So my youthful friends would you like uncle Gai to play with you?" Gai asked while flashing a smile at the eight chibis who sat on the couch.

"Erm…Gai, I think they don't want you to play with them."

"And how do you want to know this Kakashi?" the Green Beast asked.

"Well I think even a bind could tell that." Kotetsu said as he scratched the side of his head.

"Hmm…?" Gai now finally turned to the couch and sweatdropped.

There on the couch sat eight wide eyed chibis shaking and holding tightly to each other.

"Wow, you scared them, the girls and two certain Akatsuki will kill you for that one." Kakashi said.

It was three hours later that all four man sat together in the kitchen, sipping they tea.

"It is so peaceful." Said Gai.

"To peaceful if you ask me." Kotetsu said as he stood up to fill himself a new cup of tea as his foot suddenly hit something. The black haired ninja looked down and the picked the object up from the ground. Suddenly his eyes widened and his jaw fell. "Gu…guys…I…I think we have a problem…erm…the…THE KIDS DRUNK ALL OF TSUNADE'S SAKE!!" he screamed and suddenly everyone spit his tea out.

"WHAT!!"

"All the eighty bottles are empty…" Kotetsu said.

"So that means that probably all eight drunk at least ten bottles of sake." Ebisu said.

"Urg…we need to find them, they are lready sober walking catastrophes." And now were all four of them searching for the probably full drunk chibis.

* * *

It was three other hours later that the others returned. It was strangely quiet in the house.

"We are back un!" Deidara called out. "Where is everyone?"

Suddenly Ebisu stepped in front of them, looking slightly nervous.

"Ebisu, what is behind you back?" asked Kurenai suspicious.

"Wha…what?" the man said as he desperately tried to hold something behind his black.

"Are you sure…?" Anko asked.

"Ye…yes AAAHHHH!!!" Ebisu yelled suddenly from pain and held his aching hand.

Suddenly chibi Kisame run past him or better said stumbled past him to Anko.

"Erm…Kisame-kun, are you ok? And why the heck have you a deep red slip on your head?" she asked as he picked up the slightly flushed child up.

Deidara then also suddenly felt someone tip against his leg. Looking down he noticed Tobi. Picking the hiccupping child up the blond pulled his mask a little bit up and sniffed his breath. His eyes suddenly darkening.

"Who dared to give them alcohol…" he hissed in a tone which even made Sasuke grab his brother's arm in panic.

"I…Itachi…wha…what is ha…happening…" he asked shaking a bit in fear.

"His mother instincts are kicking in again." Was Itachi's answer.

WWEEEHHHEEYYY!!!

Everyone stopped they movements.

"What was that?" Asked Ino.

WWEEEHHHEEYYY!!!

"Only our leader who plays Tarzan naked in front of the window…and now if you excuse me." And with that Itachi walked outside.

Everyone stared out of the window where you could still see a naked chibi swishing around happily while Itachi tried to grab him, but failed. After then tries he managed to catch him, but then everyone heard a loud cracking noise and a faint curse from a certain blackhead as th branch he was standing at broke down.

"ITACHI!" yelled a panicked blond as he pushed Tobi in Shizune's arms and run outside to his lover.

After some minutes come all three inside Pain giggling while Deidara was helping Itachi to walk inside. To say that most Konoha ninjas stared wide eyed at the scene, but mostly at the blond who looked so caring at the black haired man who was one motionless murderer.

"Where are the other kids?" asked Itachi as he was let go again.

As if one cue stumbled chibi Zetsu inside shortly followed by Kotetsu who was chasing him, but as the chibi made a bow around Sasuke well Kotetsu wasn't that lucky and he crashed accidentally against the boy and made him collapse.

There was suddenly deep silence…

"I really don't know, should I squell like a fan girl or be jealous un?"

Everyone nodded at that. Two dark eyes widened in panic and jumped away from each other.

"I think I will throw up…."

"Oh please Sasuke, you kissed Naruto…" Itachi hissed as he hade gagging noises, face slightly green.

"First of all that was an freaking accident second YOU ARE MY BROTHER!" Sasuke was fully green. When Kotetsu crashed against him he crashed right on his brother, lips crushing together.

After both stood up and Itachi was on his way over to Deidara as suddenly the front door broke together and a blur of black, white and purple flew inside with a rather high speed, crashing against Itachi and sending both of them against the wall. When the smoke cleared everyone looked to the damaged door where Kakuzu was standing, tentacles swishing angrily as he held a whimpering chibi Jashinist in his arms. Then they all turned to Itachi and the _'thing'_ and suddenly everyone paled or turned green.

"And now I don't know if I should laugh, feel sympathy or throw up." Said Sasuke.

That _'thing'_ was no one other then Orochimaru, who made the BIG mistake to touch Hidan. Now was said unfaithful snake laying on top of a certain Uchiha with they lips touching. Booths eyes were wide, but then Orochimaru suddenly felt a dark presence looming behind him, promising agony and suffering. Looking up both saw a REALLY angered looking blond male while flexing his knuckles, teeth clenched while eyes hidden in the shadows of golden hair.

"Orachimaru…" hissed a dark voice and suddenly everyone shook in fear.

"Wow…that boy is even scarier then you Tsunade." Jiraiya said while hiding behind said woman.

"Urgh…" was the only thing before he was grabbed by the collar.

Suddenly everyone shut they eyes and turned he kids with them away. Even two certain Uchihas turned away from the violent scene. Well Anko was one exception she told Kisame that they are playing a game, who can hold his eyes the longest time shut wins one ice, and while the chibi held his eyes shut with his blue little hands, Anko was busy taping the torturing and beating of her ex-sensei while grinning. Kabuto will be busy healing him for a whole month and then two more months will need to pass until Orochimaru can do as much to move his little finger.

"And don't even dare to touch him EVER again un…." Deidara yelled as he threw out something which could be hardly recogrinaised as a human, a puddle pudding or gelatin, the last two mean partly the consistence of what Deidara threw out.

After he finished he wrapped his arms protectively around the other's waist and sent everyone an "he-is-mine-dare-to-ouch-him-and-you-will-suffer-the-same-faith-as-him-un" look.

"Wow, your bother has some strange taste." Kakashi whispered to Sasuke.

"You tell me…" was the answer.

"Uhm…Deidara…?"

"Yes Itachi?" the blond asked while smiling warmly at the black head which made everyone sweatdropp.

"And now I thought that I have some worse mod swings on my time of the month." Said Kurenai.

"Where exactly is Sasori…" the Uchiha asked while hiding behind the blond who looked at him confused.

"I don't know, but why are you hiding behind me un?"

"Because if it comes to Sasori, you are the safest place on this planet."

"Erm…thanks un."

"Wow, by the way Itachi what exactly did you do to have that little one hate you THAT much?" asked Genma.

"I'm hiding behind the ground…why?" Itachi asked.

"Well because there he is with some nice weaponry." The other said and everyone stared wide eyed at the kitchen door in which's front little Sasori stood grinning at Itachi while holding with his chakra strings a nice amount of knifes, shuriken, throwing stars and Sameshada together with Itachi's katana. "Deidara, hen they are all back to normal I swear you that you can say bye to your partner for sure…" and with that Itachi begun to run.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: so guys the next chap is up. In the original idea I planed to let the past Akatsuki travel by accident a bit forth in time and land here in the middle of the chaos, but I left it...


	13. About hangovers, sweets and

A/N: ok everyone here comes the new chap and tomorrow I'm on manga hunt YAY! Ok this chap will probably be a rather short first part, so gomen, but I had a really long trip home and it also begun to rain when I went to the train station.

XIII. About hangovers, sweets and old friends part I.

* * *

On the next morning were all eight chibis in a foul mode, but they hurting tummies and little heads were not as worse as they four babysitters who got the beating of they lives and were now looking like mummies after getting the beating of the lives. 

Deidara was cleaning at the moment a suddenly someone knocked on the door. The blond looked away from dusting and walked up to the door.

"Who could that be un, it is to early for everyone to return?" he said as he opened the door. When he opened it he was suddenly standing in front of a young woman with long black hair which ended in silver strains. Her eyes were a strange mix from emerald and violet. "Erm…can I help you un?"

"Hay, you must be Deidara." She said.

"Uhm…yes."

"Let me guess, Sharky forgot to tell you guys hat he invited me over." She said in one annoyed tone.

"Erm…Sharky? You mean Kisame told you were our hideout is?"

"Yes, my name is Riako, I was with Kisame in the same class and later were we in the same genin team." She said.

"Wow, Kisame didn't tell us that you would come or he didn't come to that…" Deidara said.

"Did something happen to him, oh wait, Hiashi told me that his nephew and older daughter are here to help out as long as the fifths jutsu doesn't wear of." She said and Deidara only gapped.

"Don't look at me like that, I met Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga before I got in Kiri to the Academy and unknown to everyone we always told each other the recent happenings in our villages."

"Wow really? Oh right come inside." And with that both walked inside and begun to talk.

Deidara found it really funny to hear that Kisame once tried to make waffles, but ended up having all of them stuck to the ceiling. He was also stunned when he found out that the young woman was also one artist with a rather unique jutsu which he found in a way tempting.

It was one hour later that Itachi walked downstairs and looked confused at the scene.

"Ah, you must be Itachi, the one who killed his own clan and is now Kisame's partner." Riako said smiling. _'Kisame is really fond of the boy, even if he is much younger then he is, he respects him.'_ She thought.

"Ugh…" Itachi felt rather confused.

"Hay Itachi, this is Riako, Kisame's friend." Deidara explained while grinning at the Uchiha which the other couldn't place in meaning.

"Hay…"

"Hey you two, while others are away we could make something for them, I have lust for cake." Deidara suddenly said and not even waiting for one answer dragged the two with him in the kitchen.

Now that one could get messy…

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: as said this one got rather short and I couldn't help myself I needed to get Ria-chan in here, as a little help for Itachi and later by the big finale will she also have a nice role, but seeing as how many of you love this fic I think we will need to wait for that big final part… 


	14. About hangovers, sweetspart II

A/N: so, thanks again for the nice reviews. So here is the new chap and yesterday I managed to get ten new mangas, my luck that my parents don't know how much all this costed me, my mother would get a heart attack and my father would probably freak…

P.S.: well they will probably do better as my sister and me when we try to make pudding for us…

XIV. About hangovers, sweets and old friends part II.

* * *

After dragging both in the kitchen Deidara let go of them and begun to throw different types of cooking books at them.

"Deidara, do you even think that this is such a good idea?" Itachi asked after catching the sixth book thrown at him.

"Sure, it will be fun un. That would make the others happy and let them forget they hangovers un."

"Erm…aren't Kisame and the other members of your organization three years old again?" Riako asked confused as she catched one other book.

"Well technically yes, but after letting them with four idiots of the good side they found the fifth's sake ration which she hid here from her two pupils and well yesterday we needed to take care of eight full drunk chibis un." Deidara said as he moved with the seven books in his arms a bit away from the regal and sat down on the ground and opening the first one.

"Well, even if Sasori was also full, that little psychopath still tried to kill me." Itachi growled.

"Erm, what did you do? After what Kisame has written me I got the feeling that Sasori is more of the serious type who only fights if he really needs to do it." Riako said.

"The ground is sitting right in front of us." Itachi said.

"Oh, cute a love triangle." She said, ignoring the Uchiha's death glare. "So which cake should it be?"

After one hour of reading through the books the trio stood between the two options; '_Death by chocolate cake'_ and '_Strawberry Chocolate Mousse Cake'_. After some debating they decided to do the second one.

"So now that is settled let us begin un!" the blond artist yelled enthusiastically and threw a fist in the air.

"Ok, I will see what we need." Riako said and Itachi only sighed. This couldn't end good.

"Is something wrong Itachi?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing." Was the short reply.

"So, we will need;

_1 cup (about 5 ounces) chocolate cookie or chocolate graham cracker crumbs  
3 tablespoons melted butter or margarine  
2 pint baskets California strawberries, stemmed and halved  
2 cups (12 ounces) semisweet __chocolate chips__  
1/2 cup water  
2 tablespoons light corn syrup  
2 1/2 cups whipping cream, divided  
1 tablespoon sugar " _

"Ok, I found the butter, sugar and hipped cream un." Deidara said while he looked through the fridge and the cupboards.

"I think we lack on strawberries." Itachi said.

"I will work on that." Riako said as she bit in her finger, drawing blood and drawing a summoning seal. "I need your help my friends." At that smoke filled the kitchen, when it cleared eight crows appeared.

"How can we help you Riako?" the crow with a blue band bound around his neck.

"I need you to fly out and fill these four bags with strawberries." She said and handed them four bags.

"Roger Riako." Said the bird saluting and they flew of.

"While they are away we should start with the baking." The black haired woman suggested.

"So, what do we need to do first?" Itachi asked.

"Let me see." Riako said as she picked the book up again. "Ah here it is. In bowl, mix crumbs and butter to blend thoroughly. Press evenly onto bottom of 9-inch springform or cheesecake pan. Stand strawberry halves, touching, side-by-side, pointed ends up with cuts sides against side of pan. Set aside. Ok we skip that one as long as we don't get the fruits." The other two nodded and the cooking begun.

After the crows returned they started baking. While doing this they had got whipped cream, corn syrup and choco chips everywhere and on each other. Well the first part was easy, buta s everyone could see none of the tree could bake properly.

"Erm… what now un?" Deidara asked as he licked butter from his fingers.

"Place chocolate chips in blender container. In small saucepan over medium heat, mix water and corn syrup; bring to boil and simmer 1 minute. Immediately pour over chocolate chips and blend until smooth. Cool to room temperature."

"Ok un. Erm…the flames on1t want to go on." Deidara said.

"Let me see." Itachi said. "Aha, the gas wasn't turned on properly. Kakuzu and his greediness."

"Erm…Itachi…I would pull away if I were you." Riako said as suddenly a gigantic fire errupted."

"What the…" was the only thing the shocked and smiking Uchiha could get out.

"I think the flames got suddenly to much gas un…"

"So I noticed…" Itachi said as Deidara was cleaning his face carefully with a black cloth.

"You two know that you look really cute together." Riako said smiling and both blushed. "But we should continue now. Ok the instructions say that meanwhile, in large mixer bowl, beat 1 1/2 cups of the cream to form stiff peaks. With rubber spatula, fold cooled chocolate into whipped cream to blend thoroughly. Pour into prepared pan; level top. Points of strawberries might extend above chocolate mixture. Cover and refrigerate 4 to 24 hours. Up to 2 hours before serving, in medium mixer bowl, beat remaining one cup cream to form soft peaks. Add sugar; beat to form stiff peaks. Remove side of pan; place cake on serving plate. Using a Pastry Bag with a star tip pipe or dollop whipped cream onto top of cake. Arrange remaining halved strawberries on whipped cream. To serve, cut into wedges with knife, wiping blade between cuts."

"Ok, that means that we are soon ready, hopefully." Itachi said.

* * *

So they followed the instructions which lead to the nearly explosion of the kitchen at least ten times, firstly because of the oven and secondly because Deidara got frustrated with the chocolate and the cream from which the half landed accidentally on Itachi's head. Then they almost burned the cake, but after some tiresome hours they were finally ready and were now laying exhausted, messy and sticky on the kitchen table.

Ten minutes later they heard the front door open and everyone walked inside.

"Hey guys we are back!" Anko called out.

"In the kitchen un…" come Deidara's voice out of the kitchen.

As they walked inside the kitchen they noticed the great mess and the three nins.

"Erm…what happened here and who is she?" Anko asked as the three stood up.

"Oh I'm Riako. Hey Sharky, when you get back to normal we need to speak about why you didn't tell your friends that you invited me." Riako said as she put a finger on chibi Kisame's nose. It was strange, but Anko suddenly felt a pang of jealousy when the blue skinned boy giggled at the other woman. _'How do the two know each other and how close are they?' _she thought.

"We will get cleaned up and then go rest. And from today on the one who dares to suggest me to bake a cake ever again in my live that person is already as good as death…" Itachi growled as he left the kitchen.

"CAME!!" the eight chibis yelled happily and threw themselves at the cake on the table.

"Hey, I want some to!" Naruto yelled as he joined the fight for the cake.

"Oh look they even made a cake special for us four." said Gai touched as he noticed a second cake with they names on it.

"Wow, and I thought they were still mad at us for yesterday." Kakashi said.

"Well it looks that they re not mad at us." Ebisu said as he begun to eat.

After finishing they cakes Ebisu, Kotetsu, Kakashi and Gai suddenly felt strange. They stomachs hurt terribly and nausea took over them.

"Uhm…are you four ok?" asked Tsunade looking worried. The four didn1t answer only turned greener as Gai's and Lee's spandex suits and dashed to the nearest bathroom.

When they run to the bathroom they passed Itachi and Deidara who were grinning as they passed them.

"They deserved that." Itachi said grinning.

"I agree about that, it was a good idea to put that medicine in the cake un." The blond artist said.

When the two went in one of the three bathrooms together they didn't notice that they were followed. A little shadow was slowly sneaking up to the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" the little hand stopped only inches from the door as he was suddenly picked up. "Let me guess, you are Sasori." Riako said as se turned away with the child from the door. She got herself already clean.

"Len me no…" Sasori tried to get out of her arms, but to no veil.

"Not such a chance Sasori-kun, let the two be if they are happy." She said softly as she stroke through the child's messy red hair. Sasori stopped wiggling around and looked with sad eyes at the young woman.

* * *

Meanwhile were Deidara and Itachi doing everything except getting clean under the shower and in one other bathroom were four certain Konoha ninjas still kneeling in front of the toilets and throwing up.

"I…ugh…I thi…think they a…are still mad a…at us…" Kotetsu managed to say before needing to lean down again as an other wave of nausea washed over him.

The others only nodded pained and threw up again.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: so I got the chapter finally ready and my throat is aching. Great now I officially got a cold and my sister officially hates ramen, well then you will probably be grossed out from the sushi dear little parasite of a little sister… 


	15. Horror storyes and dark pasts

A/N: gomen nesai everyone, I wanted to get this 'Halloween' present chapter up today, but I felt horrible, better said my head ached and I had the feeling that I would throw up any minute so I went sleeping at two in the afternoon… But now I feel better and the chap gets finally up…

XV. Horror stories and dark pasts

* * *

On the next day went everything the same day as the others. Standing up, feeding the chibi terrors, living through an other '_Great Akatsuki Food War', _getting them bathed and getting wet, but something unexpected happened. Sasori was not threatening Itachi's live or most of all a certain part of his anatomy…

Ground for this was nothing other then Riako keep one eye on the young redhead so she or her cows were every time there to keep the young redhead away from Itachi, much to said Uchiha's happiness, he already swore himself that he would give Kisame a big hug for inviting her over to them, after he gets normal again.

Said redhead was also at this time sitting pouting on the grass while Kisame was giggling and trying to catch the white butterfly which was flying around him. Riako was sitting at the moment also on the ground with a drawing tablet in her lap, her right her hand working carefully on the white paper. After some minutes of pouting Sasori noticed that Kisame stopped playing with the little butterfly and instead he walked over to Riako and crawled halfly in her lap to see what she was doing.

"Hey Sharky." Riako said smiling as the blue skinned boy looked curious at that what she was doing and clapped his little hands happily. "You always liked when I was drawing or painting." Kisame looked up at her smiling. At that got Sasori also curious and crawled also halfly in the young woman's lap to see what Kisame found so interesting.

His little eyes widened when he saw the picture about one of Zetsu's rear blue rose bushes. The picture resembled the original perfectly and the painted roses looked full of live.

"Premmy…" Sasori said stunned as he felt her hands again stroking through his hair.

"Arigatou Sasori-kun." She said smiling while watching both boys looking admiringly at the picture so she didn't notice Anko who come out of the house with a tray with drinks and sandwiches.

As she saw Kisame by Riako the young woman felt again a pang of jealousy and begun to grip the tray so hard that her hands turned white. After biting a bit hard down her under lip she cleared her throat to get the trios attention.

"Oh, hay Anko-san" Riako greeted the young woman happily who on the other hand set up a forced smile.

"Hay Riako-san, I brought you three a little snack." She said smiling when she noticed chibi Kisame running up to her.

After two minutes sat both woman and children on the ground and were eating and drinking.

"Ah, Anko-san."

"Yes?" Anko asked while taking a big bite from his sandwich.

"You don't need to hide that you hate me." Riako said while taking a sip from her drink while Anko nearly cocked on her sandwich.

"Wa…what…?" she asked shocked, but Riako only laughed amused.

"Don't look a me so startled I learned a long time ago to red out of the eyes of the people around me if they like, fear or hate me." She said.

"We…well I…I think the Hokage called me…ye…yes and you shouldn't let her wait…" and with that she run inside.

"Strange, I thought I heard Naruto call for you." She said.

* * *

Back inside needed the violet haired jounin to breath heavily.

"That was close…now I really need to find out more about her and how deep her relationship with Kisame is." She said, not even carrying why she was so determined to find out just how deep the relationship between the two ex-class and team mates really was.

* * *

On that evening Naruto bluntly suggested that they should make a camp fire outside and tell horror stories. Strangely everyone agreed about this, even the two Uchiha's found the idea tempting.

So everyone was sitting outside, even the chibis. Anko finished her story about her ex-sensei at four in the morning without make-up and his hair combed. At that everyone moved closer together at the mental image. After that she could chose who the next story teller should be.

"Hmm…what about you Riako?" Anko asked.

"Me, well I could tell one story." She said.

"Yea, that would be great un." Deidara said excited.

"Ok, hmm…which one should I tell." She asked herself out loud and begun to think. While she did that used Anko the time to sneak back inside and headed direct for Riako's room.

* * *

After entering the room she saw all the books, scrolls and pictures in the room. Sneaking up to her desk she noticed a closed chest. Picking it up the found the key hidden in an other little box and opened it. Looking inside she noticed a little book.

Opening it is noticed that it was a diary. She knew that it was wrong, but she needed answers. The first pages were the writing about a young girl who was very lonely because except her family everyone minded her;

"_I don't understand it, what could I have done that beside my family no one likes me. They fear me, mostly because my eyes. I hate them, but my father tells me every time that I shouldn't shame that I'm something unique, but…it still hurts that I'm so alone. Is a honest smile really such a big wish…?" _

* * *

Meanwhile back outside…

"So the story wears the title _'The Lady in the Green Dress'._" She said and everyone begun to listen. Unknown to everyone were Kimimaro and Tayuya who were hiding behind a bush for observation also listening.

"Wow, that sounds interesting." Said Tenten.

"The story plaid two hundred years ago. One day a young woman fell in love with her husband a rich salesman, but he didn't even send her a glance. She tried everything, new dresses, jewelry, make-up, but nothing helped. As only still existing result she went to a fortune teller who told her to go in the cemetery and break there the branch of a dead tree down and some grass. Then she sould go down to the river and sit on the rock which was in the middle of it. She did what she was told. As she sat there in the cold night she had the feeling that she was surrounded by laughter and that cold hands would rip on her clothes, then she fainted…"

* * *

In the same time by Anko…

She was still reading. After some more pages the writing changed, an stead of the writing of a lonely girl it was now the writing of a girl who finally found friends. She nearly dropped the book when she read the names.

"Now that is something I would have never thought…" she whispered.

"_I'm so happy, but a bit sad at the same time. Some days ago we went on a diplomatic mission to Konoha and there I met two boys, the twins Hizashi and Hiashi Hyuuga. Even if we were together for only one day, we still become friends. I'm writing them every second day and they write me to. And two days ago when I started the Academy I finally found a friend. His name is Kisame Hoshigaki, the others fear him because he looks like a human-shark, but I think that he is nice. _

Reading further she saw how deep the friendship of the two was, they were as close as brother and sister. But then after flipping one other page Anko let out a gasp…

* * *

Back outside at the same time…

"…After she woke up she was dressed in the most beautiful green dress she ever saw. The young man fell immediately in love with her, but on the day they should get married felt the groom as a deathly cold creped though his bride's hand. Her eyes looked at him lifelessly, then the bride let out a blood curling scream and fell together. They brought her in the north tower and laid her on the bed which should have been they honeymoon bed. She never woke up again…Some people said that the elves who made her dress come to claim her live as theirs…" and with that ended Riako her story. "So what do you think?"

No one said a word, they were all hugging the other wide eyed and were shaking. Even Kimimaro and Tayuya were hugging in fear in they little hiding place. They wanted home and that **NOW. **

* * *

Back by Anko…

Anko's hands were shaking and she felt near vomiting. The next pages were all written in blood and what was written in there…She couldn't believe what was done to that young woman outside and she could still smile honestly. Anko felt suddenly guilty for being angry at her.

"…_I feel so disgusted by myself. My body hurts and is cowered in dirt blood and…I already want to throw up again. My family is death, but atleast I could protect my mother and the other women in my family to be __raped by those disgusting soldiers. The Mizukage will pay for this, even if I die by doing this. I can't forget what they did, the scars of they kunais will forever remind me on that night…" _

She looked a bit further.

"_I took the form of a young woman and become the ethic-maid of the Mizukage's daughter. That slimy little fool. I went some time later with her to a farm and used my jutsu on her. She didn't evn notice it and stroke happily the animals I shoved her. Well nine moths later could the Mizukage take a look at his abnormal grandson born from his thirteen years old virgin daughter. The only things which are keeping the live in me are the knowing that I get my revenge and that both Kisame and Zabuza left Kirigakure__ and were so safe. _

Anko felt tears streaming down her checks. She felt guilty for looking in her past without her premission, for being angry at her. After putting everything on they places she walked outside to the others.

On her way swirled many questions in her head. How did she manage to live through all this? Did Kisame know? Probably not then he would already have killed everyone in Kiri. After arriving by the others she sat down.

Now was it Itachi's turn and no one liked his grin…

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: so guys and now the story which Riako told I really like I myself heard it six years ago the first time. And as for the other part with the diary, I think now you all know a bit more about Riako...


	16. Never challange an Uchiha

A/N: hey guys here comes the new chapter to the fic…

P.S.: the second story which Itachi will tell belongs to me…

XVI. Never challenge an Uchiha…

* * *

Everyone shivered at Itachi's grin…

"As you wish, I will tell you a story, but after that we should go to sleep." He said and gestured to the chibis who were looking at him with tired eyes.

"Itachi is right un." Deidara said.

"Good if this is settled then, I will begin now." Itachi said as he looked at the others who had they gazes on him. "A young boy was on his way to school, he was late for his first class so he decided to use the sorter way by the old abounded school. As he passed the old building he suddenly had the feeling that he was being watched. Looking around in alert he noticed in one of the windows a girl who was looking down at him." Everyone was listening to the Uchiha's every word. "After this day used the boy every day this path and after a while he fell in love with the young girl who was every single day looking at him out of the schools window."

"And what is so scary about this?" Naruto asked.

"PSSS..." come it from everyone.

"On day he decided to skip school and go up to her to ask her for a date, but as he arrived in the abounded classroom he needed to realize in horror that she hand hung herself up two days before he used this route to get to school because her boyfriend cheated on her, death eyes looking out of the window." Itachi finished.

"You call that scary?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yes…." Whimpered meanwhile both Kimimaro and Tayuya on they hiding spot.

"Well then I could tell the story which caused our dear little Sasuke to sleep for at least two months in the bedroom of our parents." The older Uchiha said smirking while watching his little brother pale.

"I…Itachi…do…don't dare…" he said and suddenly looked everyone excited at the raven.

"Oh yes I will." He said and cleared his throat. "It happened long ago hat a family decided to make a camping trip together. Everyone was happy and the little place they found in the woods was beautiful, but it held a dark secret. On that evening woke the youngest member of the family up because someone was calling her. The little girl was six years old and as most children her age also curious. She crawled out of they dent and looked around in the darkness. Suddenly her blue eyes fell on a beautiful young woman in a pearl white dress.

"_Come Mallory, let us play…"_ she whispered and begun to walk down the little dirt path. The little girl followed her down the path to the lake.

On the next morning when the others woke up they immediately begun to search for the little girl, they looked for two hours and then they found her down by the little lake, her little body floating lifelessly in the crystal clear water."

Everyone listened to Itachi breathlessly, his voice sending shivers through they bodies, but not in a pleasant way. Behind the bush were two Sound nins hugging each other and shaking in fear. The chibis all cowered by Deidara, Riako and Anko, except chibi Hidan who crawled on the Uchiha's lap and looked at him excited, Kakuzu sitting near him and holding the mini Jashinist's little pale hand.

"The father fished his child's death body out of the lake and they went back to they dent. They would go back home tomorrow then it was starting to rain. It stopped as darkness begun to rise again. The four family members slept snuggled together as suddenly the second younger boy woke up to the sound of giggling. Slowly he crept out of the dent and looked around. Suddenly his yes widened as he saw his sister giggling and waving at him from beside a tree. He followed her deeper in the woods. On the next morning his parents and older brother searched for him everywhere, but he was no where to be found. The sun was already setting when they give up. Now wanted all three to return home immediately, but as the night come they were still walking in the woods, but every way they went lead them back to the camp. Suddenly the oldest boy noticed the woman in the white dress, smiling at him, a baby in her arms, but he couldn't see the child.

"_Excuse me, but I got lost here in the woods, could you please help me?" _the woman asked.

"_We got also lost here, you two should join us it is dangerous here." _The boy said and walked up to her.

The woman nodded smiling and thanked him. The young man looked at her, she was really beautiful, and then his eyes wandered down to the infant in her arms. Something was not right in his option, the cloth cowering the little body was not moving as if the child under it wouldn't breathe. Slowly he pulled the cloth up and stumbled back, eyes widening in horror. The infant was already a half rotting corpse with worms eating on the remainings of eyes and tongue.

"_Why so afraid dear child…"_ the woman asked sweetly holding her icy hand out and stroking the frightened boys check. Her touch felt like as if Death himself would stroke his face. _"Your siblings were not so frightened…" _she said and the boys eyes widened even more."

Everyone was now really cowering behind each other and Sasuke was already curled up in Sakura's lap and whimpering in fear. Kotetsu was also feeling panicked, he and his extremely big mouth to challenge Itachi. He broke an unwritten rule which existed since Konoha was founded; _**"IT IS THE STUPPIDEST IDEA IN THE WORLD TO CHALLENGE AN UCHIHA!"**_

"So do you want me to continue?" Itachi asked and his little brother and the two hiding sound nins whimpered a 'no'.

"Of course we want to hear the story!" Anko yelled enthusiastically. She would talk to Riako tomorrow, but for now she wanted to hear the story.

"Very well then…" Itachi said while he stroke Deidara's check who had buried his face in his shoulder in fear. "Suddenly both parents heard they oldest child scream and run to his aid, but when the arrived stood there only a woman, her pearl white dress cowered with blood. The father told his wife to try and get away while he attacked the woman who was smiling at them wickedly. The woman did what she was told and begun to run away. She was still running when it begun to rain again, she slipped on the wet ground and fell. She stood up slowly; bet a she looked up her breath hitched.

There before her stood the mysterious woman in the bloody white dress, but now she also saw that her lips and chin were also blood cowered. She begun to come slowly nearer to her, the woman screamed and then her world went black. As she opened her eyes again she was in a hospital room. She told the medics what happened to her and they said that she had luck. When she asked why they told her that long years ago in that forest a young woman and her newborn child disappeared they never found her only some parts of her white dress cowered in blood. Since that day everyone who dares to go inside that forest disappears or dyes." And with that Itachi ended his story and looked grinning at Kotetsu. "So was this story now scary?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Ye…yes…" suddenly they heard rustling from one of the bushes and something like some bones fell out of it.

"AAAAAAA!!!!" almost everyone screamed as they grabbed the kids and dashed inside the building. As poor Kimimaro and Tayuya heard the screams they also panicked and begun to run back home.

* * *

On that evening slept everyone in groups in fear and Itachi was now really kicked out of his bed, but was there in his bed beside his lover not only annoying brat of a Puppet Master oh no…his little brother and his lover were also sleeping there. What a joy. The raven sighed heavily as he suddenly felt a little weight on his side. Opening his dark onyx eyes he was greeted by the sight of golden hair.

"Deidara?"

"I didn't want you to sleep here on the floor alone un." The blond said as he snuggled up to Itachi, wrapping a blanked over both of them.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so guys what do you think about the chap? Oh and just a question should I let them find a way to get close to return the Akatsuki to they adult forms or not? 


	17. Strip poker and a shocking surprise

A/N: ok guys it is settled this fiction will end with chapter 20. I know that you guys really love this fic and it makes me really happy to know that you appreciate my work so much and I can promise that the ending when everyone gets normal again will be a blast…

XVII. Strip poker and a shocking surprise…part I.

* * *

On the next morning went everything they normal routine well except that some were still a bit frightened.

* * *

Unknown to them was Orochimaru still looking confused at both Kimimaro and Tayuya who were hugging him whimpering, Kabuto managed to heal him at least as much that he could move which took so much chakra that Kabuto's whole , medical staff was filling they hospital not in the position to move a muscle because of the great chakra los. They have run all the way back home without a stop and threw themselves at the Sannin.

"Erm…Kabuto what should I do now?" the snake asked his medic helplessly, who on the other hand smiled at the scene secretly.

"I don't know Orochimaru-sama." He said.

"Calm down." Orochimaru commanded, but the two only hardened they grip.

"Kimimaro-kun, Tayuya-chan what happened." Kabuto asked the two children who looked at him with horror filled eyes.

"…e..elves…gr…green dresses…scre…screams…empty e…eyes…dro…drowned child…lady in whi…white…blood…rotting baby…screams…" stammered the two and the two older nins looked first at the children then at each other confused and then back.

* * *

Meanwhile by the others was everyone inside the kitchen and cleaning.

"Why does every meal end in a food war?" Kiba growled while trying to scrub something sticky up from the floor.

"We know." Deidara said sighing.

"I will go and bath the kids." Riako said and grabbed chibi Sasori who was about to kip a bucket of water over Itachi.

"I will go help you." Anko said suddenly and helped to gather the children.

After managing to get the whole group undressed and in the tub, Anko decided that it was time to clear everything.

"Riako, I'm sorry…" she said in a guilty voice.

"Hmm…" she looked at her while rubbing shampoo in the blue hair of Konan who was giggling.

"I was jealous at you because of Kisame and I…"

"You know what happened." She said and Anko looked at her wide eyed.

"Ho…how…"

"You didn't notice one of my crows watching, but don't worry I'm not mad at you." She said. "Hizashi freaked out when I told him, and I fear that Kisame will also do the same." She said.

"When did you tell him?" a five days ago.

"Then that would explain while he was trying to rush fully armored through Konoha, wanting to get in to Kiri and burn it down, while dragging at least forty members of the clan with him who were trying to hold him back." Anko said remembering the confusing scene.

"Yes that would." Riako said smiling. "Poor Neji, Hinata and Hanabi."

"You know the three?"

"Yes, but I could only met Hanabi-chan personally, but I was rather glad to met the other two to, most of all Neji." She said.

"Why Neji?"

"Because Hiashi asked me in a letter after Neji was born if I would be his godmother and I accepted." She said softly.

"You mean you are Neji's godmother? Does he know?" now was Anko fully baff.

"Yes, his father told him often about me."

"Lia-neechan, Anno-neechan." Heard both women suddenly a little voice and they turned to Tobi paling and gapping suddenly. "Loon mat Tobi cam." Said the little boy without his mask on.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs managed Jiraiya to convince the others to a party strip poker while Kidamaru was hiding under the window and sweatdropped. That guy was really a pervert. Suddenly two rather shocked woman run in the living room, this perked his interest up.

"Anko, Riako what happened?" Deidara asked. "Is something with the others?"

"No, but….erm…do people beside the Uchiha clan members have a Sharingan?" Riako asked.

"And beside Kakashi." Anko added in while others looked at them confused.

"No, and what do you mean with this question?" Sasuke asked.

Suddenly Anko rushed up in the bath and come down with Tobi wrapped in a fluffy towel and held the smiling child in front of the blackhead's face.

"_**SHARINGAN!!!**_" screamed everyone and the two Uchihas fainted.

Meanwhile used a shocked Kidomaru his radio.

In Oto was his call already awaited eagerly.

"Orochimaru-sama, Kidomaru is calling." Said Kabuto as he stepped inside with the others.

"Wonderful what does he say?"

"I will turn it louder."

"_Orochimaru-sama, first of all your ex team mate is really a pervert…do I really need to spy on them all while they play strip poker?"_ asked Kidomaru's voice whining and everyone blushed and sweatdropped.

"No you don't need to watch that. Anything other?"

"_Yes both Uchihas fainted and everyone screamed Sharingan because one of the chibi tuned members seems to posses it." _At that Orochimaru run to the radio.

"_**WHAT!!!"**_

"Which one?" Kabuto asked.

"_The one with the strange mask on." _

"WHAAT!!"

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so guys there are still three chapters to go… 


	18. Strip poker and a shocking part II

A/N: so it is still raining outside and I don't have anything to do so I started writing the next chapter. And again thanks for all the great reviews.

P.S.: oh yes before I forget the whole group will turn back to normal or as normal the Akatsuki can be that is in the next chapter…

XVIII. Strip poker and a shocking surprise…part II.

* * *

Everyone was staring shocked at the little Uchiha and sometimes down at the two brothers who were still out cold from shock. There are not many things which can send an Uchiha to the floor, but finding out that there was one other member of they family right in front of they noses and they didn't even know about, the other thing would be the all known a feared sentence; "_I'm pregnant."_, they father nearly chocked on his tea when he was told about Itachi and then fainted and in Sasuke's case he walked against a tree, broke his nose and then fainted in front of his wife and his annoying dobe friend Minato.

"I can't believe it, Tobi is an Uchiha un?" Deidara asked shocked as he kneeled on the ground, Itachi's head in his lap. _'Someone will be rather delirious after he wakes up un.' _

"Did you really not have seen any sign of this?" Ino asked and Deidara looked at her with a strange look on his face.

"No because I have never seen and Uchiha happily chasing after butterflies, hugging others because he is happy, screaming sempai every time he sees me and contagiously saying;_ 'Tobi is a good boy!'_." At that everyone sweatdropped and looked from the two out cold Uchihas at the in-to-child-turned third.

"We agree…" come the reply.

* * *

Meanwhile in Oto was Orochimaru trying to come up with a plan to get Tobi in his hands again. Dear Kami, if he would have known that they orange masked boy was and Uchiha he would have only taken him or together with Pein. He had one Uchiha right in front of his nose and he didn't notice, but who could blame him for not noticing?

I mean that little buddle of energy always tugging after the cannibalistic plant nin and always talking about himself in third person plus the "_Tobi is a good boy!"_, that was no acting which an Uchiha would show. He knew that he saw many of them in Konoha and Itachi and Sasuke were no exceptions from the usual cold and emotionless Uchiha pattern.

Suddenly the snake like Sannin stopped in his tracks, an evil grin appearing on his lips.

He knew how he could get the child, but for this he needs to prepare and tomorrow Tobi would be his and no one would stop him. Bu he still made a mental note to not get near Itachi in the range of 200 meters, he learned this on a rather painful way that his replacement as Sasori's partner had some rather violent side to him is someone touches the clan murder, he should have learned that some blonds are stupid, some girly and some from which category he had the _'fortune'_ to met could be _**VERY **_violent.

* * *

After everyone managed to calm down a bit after the shock and the two Uchiha brothers also awakened and calmed down a bit, but were still holding tightly to they lovers, Riako suggested that she would bring the chibis to they room so that they could take a nap and not bother the game after or in between they would need to give answers to some rather uncomfortable questions. She was not so fond of the poker idea and Anko had a good guess why. She didn't want to be questioned about the kunai wounds and most of all not in front of her godson who would probably react the same way as his uncle did some days before and try to stomp alone to Kiri to take revenge. It was better if Neji didn't know just yet, but Anko guessed that after Kisame is back to normal he and the two Hyuugas will go on an avenger trip.

After Riako got all the chibis upstairs and managed to get chibi Sasori to let go of Deidara which he refused with all his power everyone settled down and so the playing begun by which it looked like as if the girls and even Deidara and Itachi had most of the good cards while the guys and Tsunade lost one letter of clothing by every play.

"This is so not fun." Growled Naruto who sat there only on his pants.

"I agree with you on this one." Ebisu said, he had the worst cards and had only his boxers on which was rather embarrassing considering that he choose today to wear his bright pink boxers with little red hearts on it.

"Itachi, how come your blond lover is so good at this and you to?" Sasuke asked his brother suspiciously who had only lost his hitai-ate, sandals and hair tie.

"Believe me after getting some experience in this game you will know how to win." The older said nonchalantly.

"Eh…?" was Sasuke's only response.

"Hidan always manages to convince us all to play." At that thought Sasuke shuddered, his brother destroyed they family and his live, he gave up every blood bound and instead found his place on the side of a group of… he didn't even know what to call them. Heck he even nearly got a heart attack when he found out yesterday by Deidara's horror story that he blond had…FREAKIN MOUTHS ON HIS HANDS…!

"So guys look here and cry…" Temari said grinning as she presented her cards and a simultan growl left the guys lips.

"Nice one Temari-chan." Sakura said grinning and then threw a side glance at Hinata who was laying there out cold since some of the boys lost they shirts. They called for Riako to take her upstairs to the kids and they can keep one eye at them together then this sort of games seemed to much for the shy girl.

"I'm starting to hate this game." Kotetsu said as he pulled down his pants, he was usually good at poker, but today he lost literally his pants in the game.

"At least it can't get any worse, can it?" Izumo asked as suddenly the door opened revealing Baki and Matsuri.

"Oh yes, it can…" said Kotetsu and let his head drop.

"Kazekage-sa…WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ALL DOING!!" the sand jonin yelled shocked and blushing, while he cowered Matsuri's eyes with a hand. No young woman should see they Kage leave alone sensei only barely clothed.

"Strip poker." Said Kankuro while glaring at his cards, damn he is going to lose his pants in the next round.

"What?" Matsuri asked blushing as she pulled Baki's hand of her eyes. "Can I join in?" at that her sensei already got a skin colour matching his hair and his siblings looked grinning at him, Baki on the other hand gapped in shock.

"Oh no you don't young lady only over my corpse." Baki said as he put two arms on her shoulders sighing. '_Children nowadays, and beside that your father would kill me if he knew about this'. _He thought, the girl's father was a good friend of his and an extremely skilled medic, he was not dumb to try out how a chakra scalpel feels like.

"What are yow two doing here actually?" Temari asked while giving the disappointed looking girl a warm smile who immediately returned it. She liked Matsuri and considered her as something like a little sister and she found her little brother's face priceless when he was told that he would have a pupil, but in her option was Matsuri the best thing which could happen to Gaara.

"I was worried about you threes whereabouts and Shizune told me that you are here, but she didn't tell me WHAT you are doing here." Baki said still sounding a bit startled.

"Oh." Come the reply from his three ex-pupils.

"She also told us that we should tell you that the power of the jutsu should wear out tomorrow sometime." Matsuri gave in smiling which seemed to perk everyone up.

"Wonderful, then I can start making firewood out of our dear Sasori tomorrow." Itachi said to himself with a wicked smile on his lips while rubbing his hands together making everyone crawl a bit farther away from him.

"I just love this side on him; he is so cute and devilious when he is like that." Deidara said with little stars and black hearts around him while everyone sweatdropped at the two Akatsuki members behaviour.

"I think our brother found his dream guy." Shikamaru whispered to Sasuke after looking at the still-in-dream-land-blond and the revenge-plotting-blackhead.

"I know…my brother likes blond guys…with…ugh…mouths on they hands…our father would probably have a nervous breakdown if he would be still alive and mother would probably only smile and be happy that Itachi found someone." he whispered back while massaging the brick of his nose, a headache was nearing.

"Really wow, so that is why you screamed like a little girl and jumped in your brother's lap in panic after he touched your face while telling his ghost story last night?" Shikamaru asked shuddering a bit himself, but deciding that he was not allowed to judge others tastes.

"Yes, you would scream to when someone puts a hand on your face and suddenly you feel a tongue lick over your check. And I can just imagine for what those two use those hands." Sasuke said while glaring at his brother and his lover who were still far away in they own little words, Shikamaru only blushed and tried to get the mental images out of his head, damn teenage hormones. But both he still needed to admit that Itachi and Deidara were both like night and day so they finding together was interesting in a way, light and darkness which together give harmony, what a strange thought.

"By the way what sort of jutsu was she talking about?" Baki asked while everyone got dressed again much to the man's relaxing. Suddenly Itachi jumped to his side in the exact moment when poisoned needles hit the ground.

Everyone's eyes widened and looked to the door Baki turned also and his jaw fell at that what he saw there. He really hopped that he was only dreaming this then if yes someone should wake him up NOW!

"Sasori-kun, it is not nice from a three years old to attack someone with poisoned needles and the Sodaime Kazekage is not a toy, but a dangerous weapon." Riako said suddenly appearing behind the maliciously grinning redhead and picked the wiggling child up. "So now where is that scroll, ah here." She said as she opened a scroll and the puppet returned to his place.

"The….the thi…third Ka…Kazekage….a…and…Aka…Akasuna no Sasori…" and with that Baki fainted. He was getting to old for so much shocks on one day and most of all following after each other so shortly.

"The third Kazekage…." The other sand shinobi were also shocked by this to see Sunagakure's strongest shinobi who disappeared years ago and was never found again as a puppet created by the great Puppet Master Akasuna no Sasori the Red Scorpion himself.

"Yep he is one of Sasori no Danna's favourite works, he told me that he likes him also the best mostly because he was so hard to kill. Would you like to know how he makes puppets out of humans?" Deidara asked and everyone paled.

"Well nice try Sasori, but sometime tomorrow you will be sorry for everything and wish that you would be dead…" Itachi said to the redhead as he stood now in front of Riako. Sasori only growled at him and tightened his hold on the woman's shirt and leaned closer to her.

"We will go back u…" suddenly run a little naked Pein past them in the living room laughing happily. "Kisame never wrote me about your Leader having exhibitionistic expression forms…" she said while staring after the naked child, Sasori still clinging to her as if fearing to be put down on the ground.

"Believe us we didn't now either." Itachi said as everyone begun to chase after the naked chibi to get him upstairs and dressed.

Baki was slowly waking up from his shock faint as suddenly a naked child jumped over his stomach, but then his eyes widened in panic as he saw almost everyone run **AFTER **the child and stamped over him. Poor Baki laid now twitching on the floor with Matsuri standing over him and looking down at him worriedly asking if "he was ok", it was really a bad idea to get out of his comfy bed and most of all teen proof room. He was really getting to old for all this chaos.

After catching the boy Riako brought both upstairs together with a still embarrassed looking Hinata leaving the others to explain everything to the two newcomers and to apologise by Baki for using him as a carpet.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so guys in the next chapter comes the big finally of the fic and then an epilogue. I hope you liked this chapter…I'm so in a good mode becouse I could read the manga chapter 377, did you notice that evry time Kishi-sempai reveals the answer for a question you imediatelly get ten new questions? And now I'm watching the 33 shippuden episode... 


	19. Finally nomal again

A/N: hey guys we have finally reached the great final part of the fic! Wow this was really fun to do. Oh and for Tobi's real identity well I'm more for the Madara theory, but to not disappoint the fans of the Obito side I will not mention a name so the fans of both sides can imagine they fav as our cute Tobi. And again thanks for the reviews.

P.S.: look at this chapter and the following one as a birthday present from me…yep I turned 19 today…great they are already thinking that I'm 22…

XIX. Finally normal again…

* * *

After getting the two chibis in the room Pein immediately fell asleep again after snuggling up to Konan, Sasori on the other hand sat on his bed and looked annoyed.

"Riako-san,…I…I will go…a…and get us…so…some tea." Hinata said.

"That would be really nice of you Hinata-chan." Riako said smiling as she watched the young woman leave, after she went out of the door Riako turned to Sasori and kneeled down in front of him. "Sasori listen Kisame told me some facts about you all and so he also told me that your parents were killed when you were rather young and that your grandmother raised you. I know that it was probably hard and so you don't know how to deal with changing bonds. Deidara is rather precious for you and you don't want to share him with Itachi, but if you don't then you will lose him fully." She said and at that Sasori's eyes widened. "Sasori, Deidara still likes you. You are his Danna and will it be for eternity. Trust me." Suddenly she felt two little arms wrap around her neck carefully and weight pressed against her chest.

Sasori slipped from the bed and hugged her. Riako smiled softly at him and returned the embrace. After some minutes she stood up and put him under the cowers carefully. She was about to walk over to the door to go downstairs to see how the others were doing when she heard a faint voice from behind her.

"Dmme go…" the young woman turned around to look in to Sasori's pleading ones.

"Don't worry, I will not go." She said and the little redhead closed his eyes smiling.

* * *

On that evening bid everyone they farewells and Anko told them that she would drop in tomorrow to see if everyone was back to normal again. After giving the whole group a bath and putting to bed all three went sleeping.

"Itachi un." Deidara whispered to the man sleeping beside him.

"What is it Deidara, I want to sleep…" the Uchiha nused still half asleep.

"Sasori no Danna didn't come in the room jet un." The blond said.

"Deidara…"

"Yes un?" suddenly a little squeak left his lips as suddenly two strong arms wrapped around him and two soft lips touched his as he was pushed back on the bed.

"Sleep now." Itachi said to the blushing blond.

* * *

Meanwhile was little Sasori walking through the dark hallway, but this time not in the direction of Itachi's room, but to that of a certain fellow artist's. After some minutes found the redhead he room and walked inside.

Riako immediately woke up to the sound of her bedroom door opening. Tuning h lamp on her nightstand up she noticed the intruder. A soft smile appeared on her pale lips when she noticed just who it was.

"Sasori-kun, shouldn't you be asleep now?" she asked the child who run over to her bed. "Ah I see." She said sighing and put the child on the bed beside her. "You want to sleep here?"

"Mai." He said nodding.

"Hmm…alright you can stay here." Sasori begun smiling and crawled under the warm cowers.

Riako smiled a bit and lay down beside him. After some minutes she begun to hum an old lullaby which her grandmother and also her mother used to sing to her at nights.

"_The night is dark and frightening,_

_Everything is cowered in a deep black cape. _

_Don't be afraid little child, _

_There is nothing to fear as long as I'm here. _

_Look up at the night sky, _

_Look at the sparkling stars a bow us._

_They hold so many secrets and sparkle like diamonds. _

_Little child, do you know the tale_

_That once the stars walked under us on earth?_

_They say if we go we will become stars to._

_The night is dark and frightening, _

_Everything is cowered in a deep black cape. _

_Don't be afraid little child, _

_There is nothing to fear as long as I'm here. _

Sasori snuggled closer to her and yawned tiredly as his eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep.

_May the storms race over the world, _

_May you be surrounded by cold darkness_

_Don't fear then I will be on your side._

_Don't fear my child then I will be there for you,_

_Take your hand in mine,_

_Turn the darkness in to light. _

_Sleep now my little child,_

_Pleasant dreams are awaiting you._

_Sleep now my little child,_

_Don't fear the night then I will be here, _

_to guide you through the night._

_The night is dark and frightening, _

_Everything is cowered in a deep black cape. _

_Don't be afraid little child, _

_There is nothing to fear as long as I'm here. _

_I will stay on your side till dawn breaks in, _

_Letting the night turn in to day…" _

A sad smile crossed her lips as the song ended.

"Good night Sasori-kun" she whispered and gave the child a kiss on the forehead and fell asleep herself.

* * *

On the next morning after feeding everyone was Deidara standing in the kitchen and listening to his mp3 player while doing the dishes he slowly begun singing together with the next song.

_Hitorikiri kurayami no naka  
Kimi no namida no imi wo shitta  
Negau basho fumi dashi takedo  
Daremo kizutsuketaku nakute _

Umi wo wataru kaze wa kyou mo  
Mayowazu ni ashita ni mukau no ni  
Kokoro wa doushite ugoki dase nai

Donna unmei ga matte irun darou  
Kuya mitaku nai yo umareta koto  
Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru  
Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjite iru

Furi shikiru aozora no namida  
Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo 

Itachi who was passing the kitchen heard his lover singing and leaned against the door frame, listening to the somewhat feminine like voice.

Deidara didn't even seem to have noticed that he had got audience.

_Isogi ashi oikaketa kaze  
Yubi no aida wo surinuketeku  
Shinjiru koto mada kowai kedo  
Todomaru koto wa mou shinai _

Tsuki ga sotto kata wo tataki  
Minamo utsushitekureta kiiromichi  
Mayou koto sae wasurete yuku yo

Nanimo nai asu ga matte itemo  
Nanika wo umidasu te ga aru kara  
Kimerareta michi mo kaeteyukeru  
Tsuyoi omoi ima komi ageteru

Koboreteta aozora no namida  
Ashita ni wa kitto hareru kara

Miageta saki he to  
Aruki daseru hazu  
Dokomademo yukeru  
Jibun naku sa nai nara 

Deidara was fully wrapped up in his song and Itachi decided that he liked the blonde's singing voice, but there was actually nothing on the blond which he didn't like.

_Donna unmei ga matte irun darou  
Kuya mitaku nai yo umareta koto  
Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru  
Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjite iru _

Furi shikiru aozora no namida  
Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo… 

As the song ended let Deidara a little startled yelp out a suddenly two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Never knew you could sing so sensually admire full." Itachi purred in Deidara's ear who shivered at the feeling.

"Itachi, stop that un. Yo…you know that…Danna will attack yo…you again if h sees us." The blond artist managed to get out.

"Don't worry you two the whole group is sleeping peacefully in the living room." Riako said from her place by the door frame.

"Thanks Riako, uhm…where are you going un?" Dei asked as he noticed the bag on the young woman's shoulder.

"I'm going in the garden painting a bit." And with that she walked away, leaving the two lovers alone again.

"Hmm…the others are still not back to normal so what do you think, should we go on the roof and enjoy our last peaceful moments together before I go on a rampage to kill your Danna?" Itachi asked while chewing on the artist's neck which earned him a moan from the blond.

"Ye…yes…" he said and was prompt swept from his feet right in Itachi's arms who begun to walk with him upstairs bridal style.

* * *

Both were sitting on the roof in each others arms, enjoying the others closeness and listening to the others soft heartbeat.

"I was thinking un." Deidara said suddenly, breaking the silence surrounding them.

"About what?"

"About what the girls said."

"And what did they say."

"That if you don't look at the fact that we are assassins, nuke-nins and are trying to capture all Bijuu, someone would think we are only a group of friends living together."

"Isn't that so?"

"Yes in a way, but on the other hand it is like as if we would be also each others family. So I want to thank you for taking me with you in this family where I finally wasn't alone." Deidara said as he snuggled closer to Itachi who on the other hand wrapped his arms stronger around the other male.

"And you will never be alone ever again, you have my word…" Itachi whispered as he pulled Dei's chin up and cowered his lips with his own lips. The sweet kiss was then suddenly broken by loud screams from downstairs.

"_AAAAAAA!!!!" _

"_WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU BASTARD DOING! FUCKING RAPIST HEATHEN!!!" _

"_STOP BICHING AND IT WAS YOU WHO SNUGLED UP TO ME AND NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND." _

"_WHY THE HECK AM I WEARING A DIPER?" _

"They are back to normal again." The two lovers said in union while looking at each other, then Itachi stood up.

"I'm of killing your partner." He said and gave the blond a kiss on the forehead.

Deidara sat there for a five minutes and listened to the sounds blow.

"_Hallo Itachi-san." _

"_Itachi what happened and why is Kisame wearing a dipper and…why have you your Sharingan activated and are grinning?" _

"_Later Leader-sama, and Tobi we will need to talk to about how you have a Sharingan." _

"_TOBI HAS A WHAT!!!"_

"_MY FAVORITE SACRAFICE IS AN FREAKING UCHIHA!!" _

"_Itachi-san…" _

"_Don't worry Tobi, I'm not mad and now…oh Sasori-chan…" _

"_What do you want Itachi?"_

"_You will see it soon Katon Housenka no jutsu!" _

**"_ITACHI DID YOU GO NUTS?"_**

"_That was for squishing shampoo in my eyes. Katon Housenka no jutsu, Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu and that for the two times you kicked that damned ball on a rather painful place." _

**"**_**ITACHI STOP DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS ALL WILL COST!!"** 'thump' _

"_And you say that I have hissy fits? Ah and great work Itachi, now Kakuzu will need three new hearts after he is conductions again." _

"_Itachi I DIDN'T do any of those things."_

Deidara sighed as he also stood up and walked downstairs. In the living room was everyone hiding from Itachi's jutsus while Sasori was desperately trying to protect his live and as he saw his partner he suddenly ducked behind him.

"Deidara run for your live Itachi went crazy!" Hidan yelled, but was suddenly confused when the blond begun to laugh.

"The last time I checked was Itachi perfectly sane." The blond said as he walked up to the Uchiha and wrapped his arms around his neck, the other did the same by his waist. The others only stared gapping at the two except Konan who smiled at them.

"What the heck happened here?" Hidan asked confused.

"Ah, so everyone is normal again as I see and the living room trashed." Everyone turned to the door to see a young woman standing there, pale hands on her lips.

"RIAKO!!" Kisame yelled happily as he run up to the kounichi and swept her in his arms, hugging the young woman.

"Nice to see you back to normal Sharky." She said.

"Erm…back to normal?"

"Kisame…" come the Leader's voice.

"Oh right so everyone this is Riako a good friend of mine, I think I forgot to tell you all that I invited her to visit us." The shark like nin said while rubbing the back of his head.

"It is nice to met you, I'm Konan." The blue haired woman stood already in front of her smiling. Everyone could see that she was happy to suddenly have female company.

"Nice to met you in a normal form." Suddenly the door opened and Anko stepped inside.

"Yo. Wow everyone is an adult again as I see." She said still grinning.

"What is a Konoha kounichi doing here?"

"Calm down Pein-kun. Hey Itachi, Deidara I brought the videos and the photos, everyone of us has already they copies."

"Oh great un."

"Oh and the one with the stars on it the tape about when you trashed Orochimaru." At that looked now the whole Akatsuki confused. When was Orochimaru then there? And as if on cue they suddenly heard Tobi squeak frightened.

"Now I have you Tobi." Orochimaru said grinning, but then he suddenly noticed that everyone was back to they actual ages again. "Damn." Then he felt suddenly an in a way familiar dark aura behind him. Turning around he sweatdropped as he received a death glare from Zetsu who was clenching his fist.

**"GET YOUR FILTHY HA**NDSOF OFF TOBI." Zetsu said in a dark voice and launched himself at the snake like nin. At that Anko suddenly grabbed her camera and begun taping it.

"Wow, I absolutely love you guys." She said grinning.

* * *

After poor Orochimaru was thrown again outside and Zetsu calmed Tobi, Anko decided to show the Akatsuki some of the happenings which occurred in the past days. So was now everyone sitting on the couch wide eyed and Pein was trying to sink as deep in the couch as possible, his face redder as the Sharingan.

On the screen at the moment was chibi Pein playing happily Tarzan, fully naked.

"I think it was rather cute." Anko said grinning. "Oh here comes my fav part when Kakuzu threw my ex-sensei through the door because he dared to scare Hidan." Anko said as said scenes occurred and both as Kisame likes to call them Zombie Twins blushed at that hat they saw on the screen.

* * *

After watching like four videos and feeling humiliated for live. Most of all Kisame after getting to know that Itachi needed to change his dippers was said shark like nin suddenly grabbed by the arm by the violet haired kounichi.

"Ok, if it doesn't disturb anyone I will go now with my ex-babysitting-charge on a nice walk and eating." She said while dragging a confused Kisame with her who looked pleading and confused at the others.

"Have fun Kisame and you to Anko." Riako said.

"We will go put the photos in the album." Deidara said as he grabbed both the photos and Itachi. "Oh by the way Sasori no Danna you should go to Riako's room she is also a fellow artist and she has some incredible paintings and drawings when you look at them you really get the feeling that they live." And with that were both out of the room.

"You are an artist?" Sasori asked while looking at the young woman.

"Yes I'm."

"Hmm…I would like to see some of your works, there are not many artists around who are also shinobi." He said.

"That is true." And so both begun to walk upstairs while a still embarrassed Pein was lead away by Konan and was mumbling something about "_I really need to make a reservation with that psychiatrist…". _Zetsu and Tobi also walked away to get somewhere comfy with each other and talk about who he really is.

That only left a still bet red Kakuzu and Hidan sitting as far away from each other as the couch let them. What the heck happened with them as they were kids again.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha…

"Sasuke, I need to tell you something…"

"What is it Sakura?"

"Well I'm…"

_**

* * *

**_

_**YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!!**_

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so that was the big final and the last chapter will come later today after I wake up… 


	20. Epilogue

A/N: so guys we have reached the last chapter. Thank you all for liking the fic and for all those great reviews. I know that the last chapter will probably get a bit short, but there in not much to write in an epilogue.

P.S: happy birthday also to Jiraiya and Zorro because we three have on the same day birthday…

XX. Epilogue: New arrival, new chaos

* * *

Nine months after the Akatsuki was back to normal went everyone to Konohagakure to be present on a rather important occasion.

The Konoha hospital was filled with excitement caused by a group which was nervously fidgeting in the waiting room listening to the blood curling screams and colorful curses. Mot of the screams were female like, but they actually belonged to a certain young Uchiha while the cursing which made even a certain white haired Jashinist blush and now that meant something, belonged to a certain pink haired kounichi.

"I could have warned him that a birth is not only for the future-mother painful." Itachi said while pacing around in circles like most of the other males.

"How would you know?" Kiba asked while petting Akamaru on the head.

"I was at home by Sasuke's birth and believe me I really thought that when my father was screaming in agony that it was my mother." The older Uchiha said.

"Wow, interesting to know." Come it from Kankuro who was at the moment in a rather interesting conversation with Sasori about puppets.

"Wow I would have loved to see that." Anko said while leaning her back against Kisame. The two of them would have they eight months anniversary in a week.

They got together after a five out goings together managed Kisame to get over his confusion and fears, well mostly after Itachi and Deidara dragged him with force in Itachi's room and had a long talk with him, he finally managed to ask her if she wants to become his girlfriend and she said yes sending Kotetsu, Izumo, Kakashi, Gay, Asuma, Yamato and Ebisu right to the floor. Well by the Akatsuki was Hidan the one who nearly chocked on his tea by the news presented from Kisame.

Also Konan and Pein got finally also together and the Leader was now officially visiting a psychiatrist in Konoha and was also dragging the whole organization with himself for solo sittings, group sittings and family therapy for the three Uchihas. The poor man was sometimes on the verge of a n nervous break down from the things he heard or happened and sometimes really feared to say even a word to is patients.

Sasori was also starting to develop strong feelings for a certain co artist even if he had the problems to have Kisame, Hiashi and Neji on his heels who didn't want to let the redhead go with the young woman anywhere alone. It was frustrating, but Akasuna no Sasori was never the type to give up easily on things he wanted.

Suddenly the cry of a baby brought everyone's movements to a halt and let them turn to the door. The white door opened and a smiling Tsunade stepped outside.

"Everyone is fine." She said and was nearly run over by the others who run excited in the room.

In the homely decorated private hospital room stood two beds, in one of them laid Sakura holding a little black haired child in her arms, smiling warmly at the child. On the other bed laid a still hallfly unconscious and with pain killers full pushed Sasuke whose arm was still being healed by Shizune and Kabuto. It looked like as if she had nearly pulverized his bones.

"Well little brother I warned you that hand holding would be a rather painful experience." Itachi said grinning as he turned to Sakura smiling. "Congratulations Sakura."

"Nice to see that you are so happy about your nephew, but your nice will probably also want attention." Tsunade said smiling and watched everyone begin gapping when Hinata walked inside with a little pink haired girl in her arms.

"Wow twins." Said Ino with sparkling eyes and Shikamaru had suddenly a bad feeling in his stomach.

"By the way Tsunade-sama what conclusion did you come to about my question from for two days un?" Deidara asked and almost everyone stared confused at him.

"Hmm…I don't know if it will go alright, but considering that Riako will be there to help and if some chakra problems should occur you have Kisame there for help. And to be honest I'm also rather curious about this jutsu and his workings so I agree." She said.

At that Deidara begun jumping up and down happily, then he kissed Itachi one time then run up to Riako, who was now helping to heal Sasuke's wounds.

"Riako, did you hear it un." The blond said delighted.

"Yes, I have heard her Deidara so we can start in two days when everything is ready for the kids and everything other has settled." Riako said calmly.

"Ok."

"Erm…what are you three talking about?" Hidan asked confused.

"Itachi and I will soon have a baby together." Deidara said happily, but stopped when he suddenly heard several 'thump' noises. Opening his eyes he sweatdropped then most of the males well except Kisame and he himself laid on the ground in a death faint.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kisame asked himself out loud and looked over at his grinning friend. '_She loves to mess around with others minds…'_

"Erm…Itachi…" Deidara sai while looking at the out cold man on the floor.

"Don't worry Dei, you will see him in this pose rather often, mostly by the scanning which will tell you the babies gender or when you say "_The water broke"_ right after they realize just what you meant by that."

Sakura was in that right Sasuke immediately fainted when he found out that he would have twins and one is a girl. He also fainted when Sakura told him that it was time so Itachi was in charge for everything.

Well everything seemed to be back to normal again…

_Owari_

* * *

A/N: so guys with this chapter I', officially ending this fic, but you can count on two side stories _**Akatsuki: Sasori's dilemma **_and _**Akatsuki: Psychiatric chaos **_


End file.
